Strings and puppets
by aki6
Summary: Alternate universe in the present. No Kenshin, just the battousai. And Kaoru is no longer the Kaoru we know, 'cos she is now in a yakuza gang and so are the rest of the Kenshin-gumi.
1. Default Chapter

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters. On with the story.  
  
This is an alternate universe fic set in the present inspiration from a book I've read. What if the Kenshin we know and love never exists? What if there's only the battousai? And what if Kaoru isn't so innocent and pure? And what if they are bloodthirsty leaders of the yakuza? Hmmmm, read on and find out.  
  
  
  
Chapter1  
  
  
  
Kaoru had no memories of her childhood except for some blurred images. She vaguely remembered that there were six of them left in the orphanage. What happened to their parents she had no idea except that out of the six, only her twin sister, Tsubame was her blood kin. The other four were companions who could be relied on and trusted with their lives. They lived on an island orphanage and everytime a helicopter landed on the island, it signalled the time for them to separate. When she was eight, the helicopter came and this time, she and her sister were the ones taken away. From that moment on, all her memories were locked within a small, yellowed photograph of six carefree children standing in front of the gate of the old orphanage, grinning into the camera.  
  
But life with her adopted father, Usui, was not what she had imagined normal family life to be. For Usui was the leader of a yakuza gang operating in Kobe. He was not a kindly father but a cruel and demanding one. When he set eyes on the girls, he saw at once that Tsubame would not be of use to him. She was too weak. They might have the same face but in Tsubame's eyes, he saw tears. In Kaoru's, he saw an unflinching directness. He knew then that this girl, when properly trained would be a very useful tool.  
  
And so Kaoru's life of training began. On how to create differences between the traids, how to solve them, how to use a gun……all the required skills for a future yakuza leader. Best of all, her beauty. A natural asset that Usui had not counted on. At the age of fifteen, Usui called the two girls into his office. Studying them with a detached air, Usui could see that Kaoru was still trying to protect her twin. Indeed, the gruelling training that she endured without complaints were all to prevent her weaker sister from being targetted because she knew Tsubame was hostage in exchange for her compliance.  
  
"I've sold you to the leader of the Shinzuku gang. From today onwards, you will be his daughter. Do not shame me." With that, he walked out of the room. As he passed by Kaoru, he leaned over and said in a tone only the two of them can hear, " Kill him for me. The deadline is ten years from now. If not, your dear sister is meat." Throughout the whole meeting, he did not spare a glance for Tsubame.  
  
"Kaoru, I don't want to leave!" Tsubame wept. Although she did not live a good life here in the Kobe headquarters, she feared more the thought of living in a strange place when she had finally gotten use to here. The familiar devil was always better than the unfamilar one. "Don't worry. No matter what, we will never be apart." Kaoru whispered into her sister's hair, hugging her tightly.  
  
  
  
"So, you're the daughters I've newly accquired," Jineh Hayashi stroked his chin as he circled the girls. He smiled cruelly. Usui's presents to him but they cost a pretty penny. He sized up quickly the dependence of the two girls on each other but only one was of use to him. In the blink of an eye, he drew out a gun from his hakama and shot Tsubame. Smoke rose from the mouth of the barrel. In the next instance, Kaoru had her gun out and pointed to Jineh's forehead. Her eyes wild with shock and grief, she ordered, "Call an ambulance, now!" Ignoring the gun pointed at him, Jineh smiled. "Don't worry, my pet. The doctors are already next door waiting for my orders. One rash move from you and sister will be really dead."  
  
Kaoru slowly lowered her hands. "What do you want?" She struggled to keep her voice even.  
  
"What I want? I want your total obedience. I know that Usui sent you here for a purpose. To assasinate me, right? Don't look so shocked, pet. What other tricks could that old bastard have up his sleeves? Your sister's life is in my hands. You know what to do."  
  
Kaoru threw her gun aside and knelt down in front of Jineh, bowing her head. " My name is Kaoru Hayashi. I am your daughter. My loyalty is yours."  
  
"Good. Look up." Jineh stared at the uplifted face. If not for his own son's weakness and lack of capability in leading the yakuza, he would have no need to resort to using an outsider but luckily, he could ensure her obedience as long as her sister was under his control.  
  
"I don't like the look in your eyes. Don't let me see a trace of defiance." The unspoken threat of what he might do if he should be displeased lies between them, her lifeblood slowly leaking away as they speak. Kaoru looked at Tsubame, closed her eyes for a second before she looked up. Blankness and emptiness showed where passion was.  
  
"Excellent." Jineh turned and pressed a bell. Within seconds, doctors and medic rushed into the room. "Remember, keep her alive or else you will be joining her." He warned the doctors.  
  
"Come with me. I have a present for my new daughter." He walked out of the room with Kaoru behind. They turned around a corner of the corridor and into another room. Inside were two teenagers around Kaoru's age. "They are your personal bodyguards, Aoshi and Megumi. And," he smiled slightly, " They will report to you and you only."  
  
Kaoru studied them. And made a single request. "You will only obey me. Swear that upon your life." Aoshi and Megumi took out a knife and slashed their palms. "Our master is you, Kaoru and we swear with our blood our allegience to you for as long as we live."  
  
"Thank you, father. I like my presents."  
  
  
  
So, you like? I based the story on this book but I changed things here and there. Give me some reviews and let me know what you think. Thanks. 


	2. chapter2

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters. On with the story.  
  
In this chapter, most everybody of importance will make and appearance. But unfortunately, I have to do something very cruel. Don't flame for it! 'Cos I feel that her death is necessary so please understand, onegai.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kaoru stayed with the Shinzuku gang and officially changed her name to Hayashi Kaoru. Her training in the ways of the yakuza continued. As for Tsubame, she never woke up from the coma she slipped into after the operation to remove the bullet lodged near the frontal lobe of her brain. For all practical purpose, Tsubame was no better than a vegetable now but Kaoru never gave up the hope that one day, she will open her eyes again.  
  
Two years later, she was sent to America to be schooled. The night before she was to leave, she ordered Aoshi to bring to her the high priestess of the Shinto shrine. The priestess was dumped unceremoniously into a dark room while Aoshi retreated respectfully into a corner with Megumi. Leaning down, Kaoru removed the blindfold on her face. "Your life will not be harmed on two conditions. First, answer three question for me. Second, what we talked about remains a secret. If you dare breath out a word, your life is forfeit."  
  
The high priestess nodded, her eyes calm. Kaoru, satisfied, asked the question she most wanted the answer to. "Will my sister ever wake up?" The priestess reached for her hands and searched carefully the lines. Regretfully, she shook her head. "There's no hope of your sister ever waking up." Kaoru bowed her head and swallowed her tears. No more. Never will she cry again. Collecting herself, she asked the next question, "Will I see my old friends again?" The priestess closed her eyes. After a minute, she began to speak in a strange monotone, "The time for your meeting will come to pass when the five has grown in strength and power. Then and only then will the mysteries of fate be solved."  
  
"Five? Does that mean all of us?" The priestess did not answer. She asked, "What's the third question?"  
  
"Where will I meet the first of them?"  
  
"To the east will the power start to collect."  
  
Kaoru smiled. The east of Japan lies America. And in New York lies the greatest gang in America. She motioned to Aoshi to take the priestess back and beckoned Megumi to come over. "Prepare our luggage. We set off tonight." Megumi nodded and padded silently out.  
  
Kaoru moved over to the window and looked to the unending darkness in the east. There's no sign of dawn. No light at all. Only drifting snowflakes foretelling the coming of winter. "Grow in strength and power," Kaoru whispered. Her lips lifted at the corner.  
  
  
  
Eight years later  
  
While in Japan, the two main yakuza gangs, Kobe and Shinzuku were still making plans surreptitiously to attack each other, in Hong Kong, a storm was brewing beneath the seeming calm……  
  
"Kenshin, Sano is here," Soujiiro pushed the door open without preamble. Behind him followed a man dressed in the heights of Italian fashion. His spiky hair was combed upwards and his suit rumpled. The day-long plane trip from Italy had sapped his strength and he sank down in the nearest sofa beside Kenshin. Despite his obvious exhaustion, he still exuded sex appeal from every pore.  
  
"You guys sure move slow. Thought I'd have to wait another seven years before you make your move," Sano grumbled. Kenshin leaned back in his seat and pushed his dark glasses up. "Things are different in HongKong than in Italy, Sano. We have to set all the pieces in place before anything can be done."  
  
"Still way slow. I'm already the Head of the mafia two years ago and only those backward hippies in Rome are still offering any kind of resistance."  
  
"The territories are much bigger here, Sano. We still have China and Macau to content with."  
  
"I know. That's why you need my help." Sano had brought his best men with him, all skilled at assasination.  
  
"Better be your elites 'cos those old foggies are not easy to deal with."  
  
"And how tough are they?" Sano leaned forward, finally a bit interested.  
  
Kenshin picked up the glass of red wine and gave it a swirl. Taking a sip, he said thoughtfully, " The final confrontation will send rivers of blood flowing down the streets."  
  
Sano laughed. "That's the way I like it." Picking up his own glass, he toasted Kenshin. "To bloody confrontations!"  
  
Soujiiro shook his head and stared at his two bloodthirsty friends. "Must we really do it this way?"  
  
"Yes, in our world, we can never be really safe until we reach the top. Remember Soujiiro, don't let anybody escape this time. Not one of those old guards." Sano interrupted, "How about your adopted father, Shishio Makoto? Is he one of the targets?"  
  
"No!" Soujiiro exclaimed, horrified. "Father knows our plans and fully supports us!"  
  
Sano raised his eyebrows and looked at Kenshin. His dark glasses shielded his eyes, hiding what he really felt. Soujiiro was a fillial 'son' and would not hear of any plans to harm Shishio. Kenshin was helpless against Soujiiro's insistence and all he could do was send people to spy on him.  
  
Soujiiro continued, "There's other ways to get ahead in the world besides killing our godfather." He glared at at Sano, " Surely you did not get into your current position by killing your godfather?"  
  
Sano shrugged, " He got a stroke and was paralysed. So naturally, I took over."  
  
Kenshin smirked, the light reflecting off his glasses an odd amber colour. "I'll bet his stroke was an induced one."  
  
"Well, as to that……"  
  
A knock on the door saved Sano from having to make any kind of response.  
  
"Excuse me sir, an important invitation has arrived from the Shinzuku gang in Japan."  
  
A follower passed a letter to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin opened the invitation. An unscrutable expression came over his face. "What's that?" Soujiiro asked. " An invitation to the sixtieth birthday of Hayashi Jineh." Kenshin flipped something to Sano.  
  
"There's one for you too." Sano could not be bothered to open the invitation. "Not going unless there's beautiful chicks there."  
  
"You'd be sorry if you don't go. I've a feeling it's not going to be the usual kind of celebration."  
  
"Hmm? Something's going to happen?" Sano raised an eyebrow.  
  
Kenshin did not answer. He thought back to the woman he saw four years ago at her adulthood ceremony. Hayashi Kaoru. A most unusual woman. Only one look had passed between them that day. But in that moment, they recognised something in each other. There was an understanding between them and Kenshin knew she was the one he had been searching for all these years. He fingered the name embossed on the invitation. 'Issued in the name of Hayashi Kaoru'. Yes, it was time they see each other again and find out if what passed between them four years ago was a fleeting illusion or something more lasting.  
  
"We'll talk about this later. Let's set the time." Sano, Kenshin and Soujiiro matched the time on their watch and headed out for the night's operation.  
  
That night, blood did flow like a river along the streets of Kowloon and Macau……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How? Do you'all like it? Just remember when you think they are acting OOC is because they are not the same people anymore. Not when growing up among gangsters and other assorted lowlifes. And Kenshin is not Kenshin. He's the battousai, OK? Oh yeah, violence and angst in next chapter and I'm sure you can guess who's going to die. 'Preciate any reviews, good or bad. 


	3. chapter3

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters.  
  
  
  
Things are going to get interesting. This chapter sort of sets the background and the reason why Kaoru will do the things she will be doing later. Sob, sob. Before we get on with the story, I would like to clear up a few questions. The story is set in the present, Rurouni angel, so there's guns and planes. Almost nobody uses a sword anymore except the most staunchly traditional gangs in Japan. And even there, it's more ceremonial.  
  
Anh, there is a reason for Tsubame and Kaoru to be identical twins and you will know why in this chapter. Sammy-chan, I promise there will be less grammatical errors in this chapter. Honestly, I haven't paid attention to tenses since I left jc until you called it into my attention . Macy, I actually got the idea from a chinese novel. The title translated into English is 'Black Snow' and it's by Lui Heng. Arigatou, minna-san for your reviews, questions and suggestions. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Japan  
  
Kaoru knelt down in front of the low table. With practiced, graceful movements, she completed the tea ceremony and offered her guest a cup. He picked it up and eyed her over the rim. In her kimono, Kaoru looked the picture of a demure Japanese lady but he knew looks could be deceiving. He recalled the first time when Kaoru came alone to the Brooklyn headquarters to look for him. The spirit and fire in her eyes when she laid low all those who tried to stop her. It must be then that he fell for her.  
  
"Kenshin and Soujiiro had eliminated the fractions that opposed them," Kaoru sipped her tea.  
  
"Sano helped too," he looked around, wary of eavesdropper.  
  
"Don't worry, this is my place and everyone here is loyal to me."  
  
"Jineh has no control here?"  
  
"His tentacles cannot reach here," Kaoru smiled a distinctly feral smile. "In recent years, I've taken charge of more dealings than he realised. The world we live in is a practical one and everyone follows the direction where the wind blows. Now, only those most fanatically loyal to him remains out of my reach."  
  
Because he knew her, he understand that it was only a matter of time before she get rid of those people. "Until when? 'Til you decide to completely topple the entire order and hierachy of the yakuza clans?"  
  
"I've never intended for that,"she took another sip of tea, "I only intend to take over and rule my way." He nodded his head. Kaoru had always known what's she's about. But he curious about one thing.  
  
"Why did you ask me here?"  
  
"Because it's time we all meet. Sano has almost consolidate his hold in Italy. Kenshin and Soujiiro have conqured their territories too. America may have too many small and diverse numbers of gangs for you to eliminate one by one but you are already the undisputed leader acknowledged by the most important gangs. And tonight, I will be setting my plans in motion."  
  
"How did you know all that about us?" he was quietly amazed. Even he did not know how she found out about Kenshin, Soujiiro and Sano four years ago. Kaoru nodded towards the door.  
  
"You forget that I have Aoshi. There's no information that I want that he cannot get for me." She did not tell the whole truth but there was no need for him to know her little secret. It was four years ago when she met a certain red-head at her adulthood ceremony. There was something about him. Something familiar that drew her heart. And when Aoshi came back with the information he collected, she finally knew why. He was one of them. And the one she missed most. Kenshin.  
  
"Then you asked me here to give you a helping hand tonight?"  
  
His question interrupted her thoughts and reminded her of why she wanted him here. "No, I can do that myself. I wanted you here for another reason. Come with me." She stood up and led him down a corridor. They entered a room. Kaoru went to a build-in cupboard and opened. Instead of clothes, a door was hidden in the back of the cupboard. They went through the door and entered another hidden room.  
  
"What is this place?" He asked, frowning. The room was dimly lit and there was the pervasive smell of medicine and mildew. A rattling, rasping sound rose and fell rhythmically along with steady beeps. Kaoru walked towards the dim light. He finally adjusted to the darkness and saw what Kaoru was heading for. A bed. She stood beside the bed and adjusted the light. The light grew brighter and threw into sharp focus the tiny, shriveled figure on the bed. He gasped.  
  
It was Tsubame. He remembered her. She was fond of laughing and she cried easily, for herself and for other people. Kind, sensitive and so sweet. A sweetness of innocence and character. Now, she had neither tears nor laughter. All that she was was trapped inside that broken shell with no escape.  
  
Kaoru's voice floated in the small room. "Can you hear? That's the sound of her breathing and that's the sound of the machine that's keeping her alive." She turned around to face him. "She's the reason for everything I did and what I'm going to do." There were no tears in her eyes. Only a bright, piercing light.  
  
"How long has she been lying here?" His voice was strangely disembodied. He had never thought of her lying here, a lonely and lifeless doll. "Who did this?" His fists clenched. The person who did this must die. He will personally see to it.  
  
"She has been lying here for ten years," Kaoru leaned down and massaged her twin's hands. She looked at the face which was a parody of hers. A pale, drawn face, slightly swollen with water. The limbs, slack and shriveled with lack of exercise.She examined her own heart and found guilt and pain. There was no excuse for her. She promised to be with her sister forever, no matter what. But she broke her promise.  
  
"Jineh did this. In front of me. For the past ten years, I was allowed to see her only once a month. I didn't know that except for keeping her alive, he did nothing else. Two months ago, I bribed her doctor into giving me the key here. He told me Tsubame is brain dead. She will never open her eyes and see me again." Tsubame was not a mirror of her. She was the half of one whole, and the better half at that. Innocent and pure.  
  
He clenched his fist so hard his nails drew blood. He sensed the pain and grief because he felt them himself. "What do you want me to do for you?"  
  
"Just be here." Kaoru moved to the life-support machine and took hold of the wires connected to her sister's body.  
  
"What are you doing!" He rushed forward and caught hold of her hands.  
  
"I'm ending her suffering. No more will she be a puppet, a pawn. She will be freed."  
  
"Let me do it for you and for her."  
  
"No," Kaoru shook her head adamantly. "If I can't even do this, how can I face Jineh down?" She placed her hand over the wires again.  
  
"Do you understand fury? Do you know what kept me going for the past ten years?" She paused, "I've killed for Jineh, did things that turned my stomach. What he had now was built on my pain and on countless bodies. Fury kept me going and greater fury is needed if I am to go on." She closed her eyes for a moment before steeling her heart. With a wrench, she pulled out the wires and felt part of herself died together with Tsubame. She flung herself on her sister's lifeless body and hugged her close, feeling the warmth slowly draining away.  
  
A hand rested on her shoulders. "Let her go," he said quietly. "It's over." Kaoru stood up and faced her sister's body., her eyes dry.  
  
"Open your eyes wide and witness what I'm going to do to Jineh tonight, my friend."  
  
Strong arms encircled her body and she felt his face beside her neck.  
  
"I can't cry for her……" It was a plaintive whisper. She felt wetness against her neck.  
  
"Then let me cry for you, for Tsubame."  
  
"Thank you, Enishi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for this chapter. Were you surprised by the identity of the mystery man? I've always felt that Enishi has been shortchanged in the comic so I let him be the good guy this time. But then he's not going to win Kaoru. I'm still going for Kenshin. Read and review, please. See you next chapter. 


	4. chapter4

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters.  
  
I don't know about the English version of the book. Can't help you there 'cos I don't think there's one. And about this chapter, I don't know if I've warned you but it's going to be quite violent. Kaoru is really going to take a drastically different route from the one she took in the comic. No Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu here. And from the way Tsubame suffered, she has ample reasons.  
  
Chapter4  
  
Japan-Hayashi mansion  
  
Long strings of expensive, luxurious cars filled the entrance to the mansion. The sound of music drifted in the air through the brightly lit windows. Inside, Kenshin sat between Sano and Soujiiro, surveying the guests from his position in the VIP seats. To the back of the room sat the various gang leaders from around the world. By the side behind them, the Shinzuku's members stood on guard. Usui, the leader of Kobe, Shinzuku's enemy was also invited. He sat further down the long table, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Kenshin despised him on sight.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, look at that babe. Is she Hayashi Kaoru?" Sano stared at the woman seated beside Hayashi Jineh. She was dressed in black silk shirt and skin-tight black pants, a striking contrast from the pastel coloured, kimono-clad butterflies around. Kenshin turned to look at her. He felt the tug at his heart when he saw her. Then his attention was drawn to the man seated on her other side. He looked familiar to him too but he could not quite place him.  
  
He nudged Soujiiro, "Who's the guy beside Hayashi Kaoru?" Soujiiro turned and studied him for a second. He too, could not help but feel a sense of warmth and familiarity at the sight of them. "That's Enishi Branda. From the Branda family in Brooklyn, New York." He looked back at Kenshin, "You know Hayashi Kaoru?"  
  
"Not really. Only seen her once years ago." He hid his real response from Soujiiro. Even if there were no secrets that he kept from this close friend and adopted brother, some things were too personal to reveal.  
  
"Do they look familiar to you?"Sano suddenly asked.  
  
"Yes," Soujiiro agreed, "But I couldn't remember where I've seen them before." Just then Hayashi Jineh stood up and walked to the empty space in front of the long table.  
  
"Thank you for attending my birthday celebration. I hope everyone will enjoy themselves here tonight." He bowed. His son Hayashi Kamatari walked forward with a present in his hands which he passed to his father. As they were about to go back to their seats, Kaoru stood up with a smile and said, "I've a present for you too, father." She clapped her hands sharply as she walked towards her father.  
  
Behind her, Aoshi brought out the body of Jineh's bodyguard. Other men, loyal to Jineh was also brought forward, trussed up like turkeys. Sensing an that an interesting show was about to ensue, the guests looked on expectantly.  
  
"What is this! You are betraying me?" Jineh shouted in disbelief.  
  
"These are your men, Jineh. I don't need them in my clan," She smiled coldly, "I am not betraying you. I am taking over you. You are out-dated, father,"her lips twisted ironically, "The clan don't need you anymore."  
  
"Don't forget, your sister is still under my control!" In his anger, he remembered his trump card.  
  
"I killed her. You have no control over my actions nor hers now.Her sufferings has ended." Her voice was composed and emotionless.  
  
Jineh clenched his fist. He did not expect her to do this. But he was Hayashi Jineh. This young upstart would not win against him. Quick as a flash, he drew out his gun and took a shot at Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru!" Enishi yelled from his seat, jumped up and was about to rush to her side but someone was quicker. Megumi, who had been closer, leapt in front of her and took the bullet in her shoulder. Aoshi reacted immediately, shooting the gun out of Jineh's hands. Sano, ever ready to go to the rescue of beautiful women stood up but was restrained by Kenshin's hands. "That's their family business. Don't interfere."  
  
"Megumi?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I'm fine, Mistress Kaoru." Megumi retreated to the side to treat her wound while Kaoru stalked towards Jineh, taking the gun from Aoshi's hands. She pointed the gun at his forehead as she done ten years ago but this time, it was in triumph.  
  
"You think you will become the leader just by killing me? You are wrong. None of my people will obey you."Jineh was still defiant even in defeat.  
  
"Oh, but you are wrong. In the ten years I've been working for you, I've already consolidated my hold on Shinzuku," She cast a look at the Shinzuku members in the hall, confident of their loyalty. Then her gaze rested on Hayashi Kamatari who cowered at her look. Jineh who had remained calm till now cried out in anxious voice, "What…are you doing?"  
  
Kaoru leaned over and whispered in his ears, "I'm going to do to him what you did to my sister." Fear for his son's safety led him to lash out wildly but Kaoru was already prepared for his attack. She caught his fist as it neared her face and twisted it. With an awful crack, his wrist was broken. "He's your blood and bone. Does your heart ache for him?" Kaoru pointed the gun at Kamatari, her other hand still on Jineh's broken wrist.  
  
"Stop! Don't do this!" He cried out.  
  
Kaoru smiled coldly at this plead remembering her own helplessness then. "All right. Kill yourself or kneel down and beg me. Perhaps I will let him off." The image of herself prostrating in front of him, bartering her soul for her sister's life rose in her mind. "You have three seconds to decide." Jineh looked back and forth between Kaoru's gun and his only son. His pride would not allow him to kneel down and beg Kaoru. But his son's life hung in the balance.  
  
He lowered his head in defeat and was about to kneel down when Kaoru shrugged and said in a nonchalent manner, "I forgot,"She tilted her head enquiringly, "You did not give me any choice or time to decide then." She looked the pale face that was a shadow of Jineh's and felt no regrets when she pulled the trigger.  
  
"Kamatari!!" Jineh broke free of Kaoru's hold and staggered to his son's side.  
  
"Call the doctors in, Aoshi. Don't let him die."  
  
As the stretcher carried Kamatari away, Kaoru walked over to Jineh's side and asked in voice colder than the arctic winds, "What do you think, Jineh? Have I learnt well?"  
  
"You k..killed my son," His voice was broken.  
  
"No. I will not kill him. I will keep him where you kept my sister and tend to him as carefully as a plant."  
  
"No, no…" He ended with racking sobs.  
  
Kaoru bent over and looked into his face, "Do you understand now, Jineh? The pain I felt years ago. Do you understand finally?" Kaoru asked in a taunting voice.  
  
"I'll kill you!" He shouted with rage and swung his fists.  
  
Kaoru kicked him aside fiercely and shot his shoulders. "That's for Megumi. And this," She threw her gun aside and pulled him up with his hair, "Is for Tsubame." She unleashed a flurry of punches on his face and his wounded shoulder. All the pain she had been forced to endure, she let go of on him.  
  
When she finished, he laid on the floor, unmoving.  
  
Soujiiro opened his eyes wide. "Where did she find the strength?"  
  
"I like her style," Sano whistled through his teeth. Indeed, Kenshin had been right to drag him along. He wouldn't miss this show for the world. His eyes rested on the female bodyguard of Hayashi Kaoru. She stood in a quiet corner, her sleeves ripped off and bandaged around her shoulders. Her eyes showed cool self-control and confidence. Sano grinned. A different type from her mistress but a challenge nontheless.  
  
Tsu…Tsubame? Kenshin's shades hid a myraid of emotions. He realised the reason for the odd familiarity he felt around her now. Kaoru and Tsubame. Their old friends in the orphanage.  
  
"Save…save me…"Jineh pleaded with the guests who came for his birthday celebration.  
  
"They are here as my witness. Nobody will save you."  
  
"Why don't you just kill me?"  
  
Kaoru looked at him in mock pity, "Kill you? No. I want to hear you beg for forgiveness from me, from Tsubame." She wanted his total defeat.  
  
"Never!" He yelled with his last shred of defiance.  
  
"In that case," She motioned to Aoshi. Wih no hesitation, he shot Jineh. One hand clutching his chest where blood poured forth, he reached out with his other hand to Kaoru before falling to the ground, his eyes wide open. Kaoru stared down at the body by her feet, her expression indecipherable. She knelt down and pulled out the pendant, sticky with blood, snapping the thin chain. Standing straight, she raised her hand, holding the blood- covered pendant, the symbol of highest authority in Shinzuku.  
  
"If anybody in Shinzuku goes against me, Jineh's fate will be his."  
  
"Oh my God,"Soujiiro could not quite suppress his nausea. To become the leader this way? "That's so cruel!"  
  
Sano could not help but be amazed and impressed, "I've never thought of this method. Blatant, yes but you can be sure nobody will go against her in future."  
  
As for Kenshin, tears gathered in his eyes but his dark shades shielded his expression.  
  
Kaoru took out a knife and with a slash, chopped off the long hair that she had kept for ten years. A different Kaoru had emerged. Reborn from the fires of revenge. Her eyes blazing, she surveyed her guests and announced in a clear voice, "You have witnessed the passing of the leadership of Shinzuku to me. From now on, I am Shinzuku!"  
  
The confidence in her eyes, her arrogance and beauty stunned everyone in the hall. All those who witnessed this moment lost themselves and would never forget her. The new leader of Shinzuku. "Well done,"Usui stood up and applauded. With him, all the guests began standing up, cheering the new leader.  
  
In a corner, Sano leaned back against his chair and said in a thoughtful voice, "The balance of power in asia is going to be affected." Soujiiro could not take his eyes off Kaoru. She was the most magnificent woman he had ever met. Kaoru suddenly turned and looked straight at Kenshin. Kenshin took off his shades, revealing his amber eyes. Without moving his gaze away, he said quietly, "I've finally found you."  
  
Standing behind Kaoru, Enishi saw the look they exchanged. Sighing, he knew than that the world was not going to remain the same.  
  
  
  
Next chapter, there's going to be more interaction between Kenshin and Kaoru if all goes well. This is a long chapter for me and I need to rush to school now. See ya next time. 


	5. chapter5

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters.  
  
Ermmm, did I say Kenshin and Kaoru are going to meet this chapter? That might be delayed for a while.  
  
Chapter5  
  
Two days later in Hong Kong  
  
Sano lounged in the sofa indolently, yawning. It was time for him to return to Sicily but he could not seem to find the energy to leave. He helped his buddies get rid of their obstacles, been to Japan and witnessed a very interesting succession and now, he was back in Hong Kong. He really should go back but things were just getting hot in asia so how could he leave now and miss the show?  
  
Soujiiro was looking out the window, his thoughts miles away in Japan. Her images filled him. He had never met such a woman before. And that niggling familiarity that nagged at his brain but for the life of him, he could not recall when they had met or if that familiarity was just a figment of his imagination.  
  
Seating behind his desk, Kenshin gazed at the yellowed photograph in his hands. Two young, identical faces peered from behind a red-haired boy. One timid, the other curious but both blessed with youth and innocence. The curious one had slipped her hand into the boy standing in front. Around them stood three other boys in various poses. The smallest and youngest of them, a boy with bangs, stood in front of the red-haired one, sucking his thumb. The spiky-haired boy with the belligerent and cocky stance stood beside him. Another boy, this one with fair hair stood on the other side, his eyes on the two whose hands were connected.  
  
They had travelled far from that little orphanage. All of them. At that thought, his eyes narrowed. All of them……  
  
"Kenshin, Hayashi Kaoru, you've seen her before, right? What was she like?" Soujiiro asked suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
What she was like? Perhaps it was time to tell them. "Remember the orphanage we came from?"  
  
"The orphanage? Not very well,"Soujiiro answered, curious at the sudden turn of conversation.  
  
"There used to be six of us there. Hayashi Kaoru and her twin sister, Tsubame were one of us."  
  
Sano, who had been listening with half a ear came alert with a start. "She's one of us? Then Tsubame…" Surprised, he thought back to the snatches of conversation he caught between Jineh and Kaoru. He did not feel anything when he heard that Hayashi Kaoru had killed her own sister but now, knowing their relations to him, being able to put a face and character to the previously alien name, Sano was filled with a very odd feeling. Something akin to rage and pain.  
  
Sensing it, Kenshin stood up from behind his desk and walked over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders, "She had her reasons, Sano. Remember what she said to Jineh, she was doing to his son what he did do Tsubame." He recalled. Yes, she did say that meaning Tsubame was……Sano clenched his fists. Realising this, Sano looked upon the scene in the Hayashi's mansion in a different light. It was not just a struggle for succession. It was also revenge.  
  
Soujiiro looked at the two of them with confusion. "But I don't remember them."  
  
"You were still very young then, Soujiiro. But you still felt something, right?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Yes… then, that man beside her? He gave me the same feeling too."  
  
"That's Enishi," Kenshin answered. He had mixed feelings about this. On one hand, he was glad that they were together once again but on the other hand, he could not help but be a bit put off that he was not the one to find her first, the one beside her, the one giving her support then.  
  
His emotions under control, Sano pondered on an interesting point. "Do you realised something, we all got adopted into the triads?" Soujiiro raised his eyebrows, mentally recounted and found out with a surprise that it was true. Enishi to the American Branda family, Kaoru and Tsubame to Usui who in turn sold them to Jineh of the Shinzuku, Sano to the Sicilian mafia and Kenshin and him to Shishio Makoto, the leader of HongXing, the biggest traid in Hong Kong.  
  
Kenshin sat down beside Sano and folded his hands together, his amber eyes glowing. "Too much of a coincidence, don't you think?"  
  
Soujiiro frowned, "But if there is a conspiracy, why? It doesn't make much sense."  
  
"What have we been doing since we were adopted? Trained in the ways of the triad, helping our adopted fathers gain more territories. Consolidate their hold." Kenshin stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Sano's eyes widened, "Are you saying that we've been used?"  
  
"That can't be. If our adopted fathers do have plans for us, than how did you manage to take over the place in the mafia and how did Kaoru manage to kill Jineh. Surely they would guard against that?" Soujiiro cut in.  
  
"Maybe they understimated us. Whatever it is, I will get to the bottom of the matter." Kenshin ended the discussion. If indeed there was a conspiracy, the puppet master will find his puppets dancing to a different tune.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door and their adopted father, Shishio Makoto walked in. An incident with a fire left him with horrendous scars all over his body. Though he did not bother to cover up the ones on his arms, he covered his face with a mask. Seeing that Shishio wanted a talk with his sons, Sano excused himself to the next room.  
  
"Well Kenshin, Soujiiro, the trip to Japan was rewarding, wasn't it?" Soujiiro answered eagerly, "Yes, Hayashi Kaoru's succession was brilliant." Behind the mask, Shishio's lips twisted in a parody of a smile. Indeed, she was brilliant. Far and above what he had expected.  
  
"In asia, only her clan and Usui's remained equal to ours in wealth and power. You've heard of her relations with Usui, I presume." His low voice rasped.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin answered quietly.  
  
"There's only one way to stop them from banding together against us, Kenshin. We must move first. Marry her." The last statement was not a question but a command. "Before Hayashi Kaoru join forces with Usui, we must get her to our side. You know what to do, Kenshin." Having said what he wanted to say, Shishio left.  
  
Sano, who had been listening behind the door came over, "Your father have ambitions. The marriage will be a merger of the two most powerful clans in asia. Usui will do his best to stop it." Curious, he asked another question, "Would you do it? Marry her?" Soujiiro turned quickly to Kenshin, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Yes, but not for father. For myself." Sujiiro's shoulders slumped. With that answer, he knew that Kenshin liked her too.  
  
"Then the next question will be whether she will marry you." Sano asked, sitting on the edge of the table, fiddling with a pencil. Kenshin smiled as he poured himself a glass of wine.  
  
"Yes, she will," Sipping slowly, he added thoughtfully, "If she wants the triads in asia under her control, she will have to marry me."  
  
  
  
At that moment in Japan  
  
"Marry Kenshin? Why?" Enishi asked, unable to tell what his feelings were on the matter. Pain? Disbelief?  
  
"Yes, marry Kenshin. Although Shinzuku is equal in strength to Usui's Kobe, in a real fight, victory could go either way. But with Kenshin's HongXing behind me, victory will be mine."  
  
"But if you want help, I can help you."  
  
"No, Enishi. Other than getting his help in this matter, there's another reason. HongXing is a force in asia to be reckoned with. The underworld of China, Macau and Hong Kong are under its control. If I merge Shinzuku with him, asia would be almost totally under our control."Kaoru analysed the situation coolly.  
  
Swayed, but not yet giving up, Enishi asked, "How do you know he will agree?"  
  
"I saw it in his eyes." She smiled confidently.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for this chapter. Kenshin and Kaoru will meet next chapter. Really. 


	6. chapter6

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters.  
  
Chapter6  
  
Kaoru looked out of the tiny window. Lush, fluffy clouds floated below, hardly disturbed at all by the passing of the aeroplane. A smile lifted the corner of her lips. Finally, she was going to see them face to face. For the first time in seventeen years. Four years ago, when she saw Kenshin, the naked feelings in his amber eyes had seared itself onto her heart. She never knew that he had that in him or that she could read him so clearly. Ever since then, she discovered from Aoshi that he was always seen with shades that shielded his eyes. Her lips tilted higher. It was nice to know that she had that effect on him.  
  
  
  
Hong Kong  
  
"Soujiiro, are you saying that she's coming here today?" Kenshin could hardly believe his ears.  
  
"Yes, she should be arriving in about thirty minutes." Soujiiro looked at his watch. He, too, could not suppressed the sense of excitement at seeing her again especially after knowing of the bond between them. Sano, however drew his brows together in a frown. "She just got the leadership of Shinzuku. Why is she coming here now instead of staying in Japan to take care of her duties? Something's not quite right."  
  
Getting over his surprise, Kenshin shrugged, "That's because she has something more important to do here first." He did not voice it but he was certain that he knew what she was about.  
  
"You know, Kenshin, it doesn't mean that just because she's our old companion or because she's beautiful that you can let your guard down around her. For all we know, she had already allied herslf with Usui." Sano pointed out. The fact that she had once been Usui's goddaughter was an open secret known to all.  
  
"She would never do that." Kenshin said confidently. Usui and Jineh, two men who had conspired and worked together to cause Tsubame's sufferings. Kaoru would die before she work with Usui.  
  
"But it's been seventeen years, Kenshin. Who knows if she had changed."  
  
The door slided open silently and an amused voice joined in, "Well, Sano, you haven't changed. Still as suspicious as ever." Kaoru leaned against the doorway, her arm folded, her stance relaxed as though she had come home. The hair which she had slashed off was now neatly trimmed and styled, framing a face deceptively young for all that she had gone through. She looked at the three of them in turn. They had all changed but she could still see the shadow of the children they were. Smiling, she entered the room.  
  
"You remember us?" Sano asked hesitantly. Soujiiro was too taken by her to react at all. Only Kenshin was not taken aback by her sudden appearance. He moved forward to help her remove her coat, his actions so smooth and familiar that it seemed he had done it many, many times before. "You are early," he said, his hands on her coat, stripping it down her arms. Through the layers of cloth, Kaoru could feel the heat from his hands. And it roused a strange shiver from her.  
  
"I don't like to be late." She smiled at Kenshin before turning to face Sano and Soujiiro. "Of coure I remember you. I did not forget anything. Did you forget me?" she added playfully.  
  
"Forget you? How can we forget someone like you, so beautiful and charming?" Sano answered with his customary filrtatiousness. Soujiiro groaned. Shaking his head, he spoke up, "He's been led astray by the those Italians around him." Kaoru laughed, "He's always been like this, as far as I could recall."  
  
It was only then that Kaoru felt truly welcome. It was as she had hoped it would be. Finding them was the best thing that she had done. She crossed the room to sit opposite Sano, ready to go into the real reason why she came to see them. The change in her expression led them to look at her expectantly. And they were not disappointed.  
  
"Do any of you remember your parents?" Sano, Kenshin and Soujiiro exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
"As far back as I could remember, I've always been in the orphanage. But according to the nuns who took care of us, both my parents died in a car accident," Kenshin recalled. Sano added, " It's the same for me except that it was a plane crash." Soujiiro did not answer but his brows were knitted as he tried to remember but all he got were faint, wispy images of smoke and fire, too elusive for him to grasp. Finally, he shook his head, "I can't remember anything."  
  
Sano, Kenshin and Kaoru were not surprised. Soujiiro was the youngest of them when he was brought to the orphanage. It was perhaps natural that he retained no memory at all of his life before he came to the orphanage. But it should not be so for them. "Kenshin, you, Sano and Enishi came to the the orphanage at the age of seven. No matter how faint, there should be some things you remember but none of us know anything about our past except for what we were told. Isn't that very strange?"  
  
Kenshin eyed Kaoru with new respect. Apparently, she had been giving a lot of thought to this just as he had. "You're right. A few years ago, I tried looking for records of the orphanage but nothing turned up. It seemed to have vanish into thin air after we were adopted." Kaoru nodded, "I discovered that too. But there's another thing. We were all adopted into triads."  
  
Sano interrupted, "We found out about that when we recognised you and Enishi," he paused before adding with a strange glint in his eyes, "You think these two matters are connected."  
  
"Yes," she admitted freely. The three men exchanged a meaningful look. Just a few days before, they were also comtemplating the strange circumstances thay were in. "All right then, Kaoru, you have something up your sleeves. Spill it."  
  
Kaoru smiled as she looked at the three of them in turn. "Eight years ago, a priestess told me that the mysteries of fate will be solved when we have gained in power and strength. And I think that it's time." Her smile grew predatory. "All five of us were used as tools to garner power in the triads. Once all of us have gained undisputed leadership in our territories, the hand behind this will have to show himself. Enishi, Sano and the both of you have already done that. But in Japan, there's still Usui standing in my way."  
  
"You don't really need our help, Kaoru. You could take him by yourself." Soujiiro looked at her, hoping to deter her from seeking Kenshin's assistance. He knew that for HongXing to act with her, there must be deeper ties between Shinzuku and HongXing than mere friendship. And what could be better than the tie of marriage between the two leaders? Even if he knew both Kenshin and his godfather were in favour of it, he still wanted to try one last time for them to reconsider this.  
  
"I could. But a partnership with HongXing would not only be an asset in the confrontation with Usui's Kobe, it would mean putting the whole of asia under our control." Kaoru was speaking to Soujiiro but her eyes were pinned to Kenshin's, willing him to remove his shades. He walked over, knowing what she intended but wanting to hear it from her. They stood a foot apart, facing each other. Although no part of their body was in contact, they presented a strangely intimate picture. "And how do you propose we begin our partnership?"  
  
"Propose is the right word, Kenshin. Let's get married."  
  
He smiled as he considered this. "Is this just a business arrangement, Kaoru?"  
  
With a sultry lift of her lips, Kaoru reached out to remove his shades. Kenshin did not stop her. Setting the dark glasses aside, she looked deeply into his amber eyes now unguarded and open to her. Without warning, she combed her fingers through his flaming hair, pulling his head down for a kiss. Her lips moved over his, coaxing and fiery at the same time, demanding an equal response from him. Within seconds, she found that she had lost control. His arms closed around her back, drawing her to him, leaving no space between them. His mouth was hungry, devouring, taking all she had to give and wanting more. The seducer was seduced. Lost in the storm she had stirred up. Clinging tightly to his shoulders, she gave herself up to the drugging power of his lips, firm and intoxicating on hers making her feel so treasured and needed. She never dreamt that he would have this effect on her. She was always in control. Always. But with Kenshin……  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, he finally lifted his head. He blinked once to clear away the residue of passion that clouded his mind. Her eyes fluttered open, dazed, lacking their customary sharpness and cunning. Satisfied, he rumbled, "Well, Kaoru, is this just a business arrangement?" Kaoru took a deep breath to calm her still frantic heartbeat. Her brains began working once more and she narrowed her eyes at how cleverly Kenshin had managed to get the upper hand. Two can play this game. With one hand still in his hair, cradling his head, she drew the other slowly across his chest, pleased at the leapt of fire in his eyes.  
  
"What do you think?"she purred.  
  
Across the room from them, their presence all but forgotten, Sano swallowed the long wolf whistle he was dying to let out. He didn't think they would appreciate any interruptions now. But, boy, what a kiss! He didn't know Kenshin had it in him. Soujiiro could feel his heart crumbling. He never stood a chance. Turning away, he walked out of the room to find a place to nurse his wounded heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Soujiiro. This time, he'd finally given up. The kiss was very problematic 'cos I really don't know how to describe the intensity of feelings that they felt. Oh well. I tried my best. Having many projects, reports, essays and assigments to do, the next chapter would probably take some time. As always, looking forward to your reviews. 


	7. chapter7

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters.  
  
Sorry I took so long. Anyway, before getting on with the story, I would like to share something with the readers of 'Sleeping with the wolf'. Just now on the bus, I had a shocking revelation. Take a good look at Saitoh Hajime. Take away the sinister lines on his face and add a pair of glasses. Grow his hair longer and tie it loosely behind leaving the fringe. Doesn't he look like Clow Reed from CCS? It's mind-boggling. I was trying to imagine him as Tokio sees him in the story and…the image was…wow.  
  
Chapter7  
  
Kaoru looked at the stacks of paper and documents on her desk and felt a wave of hopelessness swept over her. The wedding would be in two weeks and there was still such a lot of work left. She leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes. Kenshin would be flying in tomorrow in the morning and later in the afternoon, they have to try out the wedding costumes. Their schedule was packed tight what with the wedding preparations and the nitpicking details that came with the merger of their clans.  
  
Well, at least, she thought wryly, she got her own way in the choice of a church wedding over a Shinto one. She couldn't bear the hours that would go into the wearing of the wedding kimono, much less the whole of the ceremony. It would probably kill her. Two weeks more and all these extra work would be over. Two weeks and she would be married. And her groom would be here tomorrow. She felt her heart lighten at the thought.  
  
Opening her eyes, she stared at the paperwork in front of her with distaste. Reluctantly, she reached for the report on the annual income of her hotel chains. Just then, the phone rang. She pressed the speaker.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mistress Kaoru, Usui of Kobe is here. He said he had some matters to discuss with you."  
  
"Oh really?" Her eyes lit up with anticipation. Distraction from paperwork! Just for this, she might consider not torturing him overmuch before killing him.  
  
"How many people did he bring?"  
  
"Two bodyguards, not armed."  
  
"Send them up. Get Aoshi to bring them in."  
  
And here she was wondering when that sly old fox would make his move. He could not possibly sit back and do nothing in the face of Shinzuku and HongXing's alliance. It would be amusing to see the expression on his face when he realised he had miscalculated sorely her actions. There came a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," She sat back with her elbows on the desk, fingertips to fingertips. Aoshi came in first and crossed the room silently to stand beside the desk. Behind him was Usui, followed by his two bodyguards. Seeing Kaoru seated behind the heavy study desk with no intention of getting up, Usui frowned. Without preamble, he said, "Have you lost all manners in your years with Jineh? Is this how you greet your godfather?"  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow. So this was the way he wanted to play. Kaoru laughed coldly inside but kept her face impassive. Deliberately ignoring his questions, she waved a hand to the chair in front of her desk. "Please, take a seat."  
  
Appeased, he sat down and looked carefully at the woman opposite him. He had not seen her in ten years and in these ten years, she had only grown more beautiful. The cunning and cruelty she displayed at Jineh's birthday party had drawn him. Even now, looking at her and remembering that day, he felt a stirring in his groin. If all went well today, soon, he would have her with him, beneath him. But first, the rumours that had been going around about Shinzuku and HongXing's alliance through the marriage of the two leaders must be settled.  
  
"You did very well, Kaoru. Killing Jineh within the deadline. I am most pleased with you." he began, his tone condescending.  
  
Kaoru did not bother to hide her amusement and contempt any more. Did this man still think he could control her? He was severely deluded.  
  
"Killing Jineh was because he deserved to be killed. I didn't kill him for you."  
  
Usui was taken aback but he recovered quickly. "Nevertheless, he's dead. You are now the leader of Shinzuku. When we merge, I would be able to control the whole of Japan."  
  
"And you are so certain I would pass over the reins of power to you?" Kaoru stared at Usui for a moment before breaking out in laughter. Cold, mocking laughter that rang in the room making Usui feel more and more uneasy. "Stop your laughter!" he barked out.  
  
Kaoru continued for a while before stopping. She looked at Usui, a faint smile still on her face but her eyes were calculating.  
  
"Are you optimistic or just plain naïve? Do you honestly think that after having tasted freedom and power, I would just give it up at a snap of your finger?" she paused, "It's been ten years, Usui. I am no longer the girl I was."  
  
"No, that was not what I meant. It would be an equal partnership. You and me, Shinzuku and Kobe, allies," Usui protested. She had definitely changed, he saw that now. But that wildness was what attracted him.  
  
"A partnership. And how do you propose we begin our partnership?" a mysterious smile played at her lips as she threw the question Kenshin had once asked her at him.  
  
"Marriage. You and I. It would strenghtened the ties between Kobe and Shinzuku and be more binding than any contract,"Usui concluded, trying to contain his glee at the way things are turning out for him.  
  
"Marriage?" she repeated, deliberately drawing out her answer, toying with him. "I'm afraid I can't agree to your proposal," she enjoyed the sudden change in his expression. "I've already accepted the proposal of Himura Kenshin of HongXing. Haven't you received the wedding invitation? How remiss of me to have forgotten you. I would like to extend my personal invitation to you now. Please remember to come."  
  
"You bitch!" Kaoru's contempt and her taunting caused Usui to lose his control. He launched himself at her but was brought up shortly by a gun pointed at him. Seeing their boss under threat, his two bodyguards rushed forward. Without moving his eyes away from Usui, Aoshi lashed out a kick at the first guard, knocking him back into his partner behind him. The two fell down in a heap. They got up but were now too wary to get closer.  
  
Kaoru stood up and faced Usui. "You are a fool, Usui. Marriage to you would bring me nothing that I could not get on my own. Killing you would serve the same purpose and I've wanted to do that for a long time." She watched the colour drained away from his face and felt a sense of satisfaction. Now he knew what it felt like to lose control of one's life, to be a puppet living at the whim of another person. "But I won't kill you today. I'm getting married in two weeks and I don't want to see any blood before that. Now, get out."  
  
Outside the door, two of her people came in and escorted them out, roughly. Usui turned and shot one last glare at Kaoru before leaving.  
  
Kaoru returned to her seat. "Thank you, Aoshi." He nodded his head in acknowledgement. Kaoru smiled to herself, a genuine smile as she sat down. He never changed. Idly, she wondered if there was anything in the world that have the power to change or affect him in some ways. Something to melt his icy façade. Oh well, forget Aoshi's problem. She had something else to think about now.  
  
From the looks of Usui, he would not let the matter rest. She did not expect him to anyway. Should she warn Kenshin? She grinned wickedly. Nah, it would be a good warm-up for him and also a chance for her to observe how he dealt with such matters and assess his strength. It would be an interesting two weeks in Japan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Police Headquarter  
  
The superintendant looked over the personal file of one of his best officer. Makimachi Misao, unit leader. Twenty-five years old with six years of experience in the field. Graduated top in her year at the training academy. A dedicated officer who won the respect of her colleagues through her never-say-die attitude. Reckless and impatient was her superiors' opinion of her. But she got the job done, was the grudging comment on the side. He smiled. She sounded like the perfect person for the job he had in mind. Then his eyes rested on a little nugget of information beside the column on marital status. Single mother. Hmm. Then he shrugged. Her personal life was none of his business as long as it did not interfere with her duties.  
  
There came a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The door opened and a crisp, clear voice snapped out,"Makimachi Misao reporting, sir,"  
  
  
  
Ok. Chapter7 is finally done. The next chapter may be the wedding already but that's a tentative thing. As for Hiko's story, I have an interesting angle but I can't find enough information so….  
  
And thanks for all the readers who actually read my stories. Thanks to all the reviewers who took the time to help review my stories. Chibi-buta, Kenshin was not listening to Shishio. He agreed to marry Kaoru because he wanted to. Although Shishio was not the leader anymore, he still had some influence in the clan. Over there, they placed a great deal on respect for the seniors. Typed the whole chapter at one sitting and my butt is hurting now. Show your appreciation for my pains with more reviews! 


	8. chapter8

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters.  
  
Jason M Lee, hey, you were wondering when Misao was going to show up, right? She made her appearance last chapter so guess who else is going to show up in the next few chapters ; ) . And as for Sou-chan, I hate to do that to him seeing as how popular he seems to be but…sigh. I shouldn't say anymore 'cos I don't want to give anything away. Read the story and find out! And a bit more will be revealed about their past.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The superintendant looked up from the report and examined the young woman standing in front of him. Worn jeans that had seen better years. Faded t- shirt and a tattered tan jacket that was stained with an unknown green splotch in the front. He raised an eyebrow. Even though the dress-code for plainsclothes was pretty lax, this was still taking laxity a bit too far. If not for her proud bearing, and the badge pinned to her jacket, she would fit right in with those homeless wanderers living in the park.  
  
Misao looked straight ahead of her, seemingly impervious to her superior's close scrutiny but inwardly, she was cursing her luck. The day had not started well. First, she woke up late. She worked on her report til late last night and couldn't get up even though Akira tried to wake her several times. Then when she finally woke up at 8.30, she rushed into the balcony to get her clothes but they were all wet and wrinkled because she forgot to hang them out to dry. Having no choice, she got into yesterday's clothes and prayed they did not stink too much. Luckily there was Akira. Misao recalled with a smile. Sometimes, she wondered what she would do without him. He had already gotten breakfast ready for both of them, bathed, dressed and was all prepared to go out.  
  
"Makimachi."  
  
"Yes, sir." She snapped her attention back.  
  
"You heard of Kobe and Shinzuku?"  
  
Misao's interest was aroused. Kobe and Shinzuku were the biggest traids in Japan. Even the rookies have heard of them. But in the past few years, Shinzuku seemed to have changed its style from its usual brash, challenging attitude to a quieter, more unfathomable one. This change had created a buzz in the streets. Some of the older veterans Misao worked with thought it was just the calm before a storm, but there were rumours of a pending coup. And indeed.  
  
Just one month ago, the body of the former leader of Shinzuku, Hayashi Jineh, was found in the wreck of a car explosion with a few of his trusted guards. Although the bodies were burnt beyond recognition, the dental records proved their identies. There were signs that the bodies were riddled with bullet holes but because the bullets could not be found and the bodies were too damaged, nothing conclusive was proven. Hayashi Kaoru, the new head of the clan was questioned but was released because of lack of evidence. Recently, there were new rumours that an alliance between Shinzuku and HongXing of Hong Kong were in the works but again, there was no proof.  
  
All these information raced through Misao's head in a split second and she filed it up for reference. "Yes, sir." Unable to help herself, she asked, "Sir, do they have anything to do with the new case you are assigning me?" He nodded, not offended by her speaking out of turn.  
  
"My informant in Shinzuku revealed that there would be a wedding in two weeks. I want you and your team to go in as undercover. It is very likely that the wedding ceremony would be interrupted by some interesting characters."  
  
"In two weeks?" Misao was surprised. She knew that people were sent to penetrate the traids and work undercover but there were never any cases of success. She could not help but be suspicious of the information. "Sir, is the source reliable?"  
  
"Beyond a shadow of doubt. You don't have to know more." He reached into his drawers and took out a file which he handed to Misao. "These are the details of the wedding. Look it through and make the arrangements. You are dismissed."  
  
Snapping a salute, Misao turned and walked out of the office, her mind already on the assignment she was given. "Wait, one more thing," the superintendant called out. Misao turned back and waited.  
  
"Leave Shinzuku alone."  
  
"Sir?" Misao was curious. What did he mean leave Shinzuku alone? If there happen to be a gun fight, wouldn't that be a good chance to round up both the leaders of Kobe and Shinzuku and clean up the streets once and for all?  
  
"Just do as I say, Makimachi," With that, he turned his attention back to his work leaving Misao puzzled and more than a bit suspicious.  
  
After she left, Okina, as his old friends and subordinates know him as, took out his pipe and filled it. Sitting back in his old and comfortable chair, he replayed the scene in his office and knew that Makimachi was now suspicious of him. Probably thought he was taking bribes. He drew in a breath deeply and blew it out, enjoying the swirls of smoke that dissipated slowly. From what he knew of Shinzuku's new leader, the underworld in Japan was going to get a major shake-up. Hayashi Kaoru was, from all accounts, a woman not overly bound by scruples, ruthless and very, very clever.  
  
Yet from the spy he planted, he was able to see a different side of her unknown to others. She donated generously every month to the neuroscience research center, a leading facility on brain surgery and also to the SPCA. According to the source, the former was for her sister and the latter, because animals are helpless victims, innocent and more deserving of help than most humans. There was still compassion in her and if she gained total control of the underworld, maybe something could be worked out between the police and the clan. Okina grinned…and started coughing violently. Puffs of smoke escaped from his mouth in sporadic hiccups. He set down the pipe hurriedly, patting his chest.  
  
  
  
Feeling better, he glared at the offending pipe childishly before sweeping it back into the drawers. He continued on his dreams of a cooperative relationship between the police and the traids. He knew that Shinzuku was slowly phasing out the seedier side of their operations and turning towards karaoke lounges and nightclubs. Four years ago, Hayashi Kaoru started a hotel operation which had since grown into a famous hotel chain but nobody knew that the biggest shareholder was her. If her investments continued to reap such profitable returns, in another five years' time, Shinzuku could break free of the need for gambling dens and money laundering operations to become fully legal.  
  
With Shinzuku's influence on the streets and growing clout in the business world, helping the police out occasionally would be very good PR. Okina nodded his head. Yes. For the potential usefulness of Shinzuku, overlooking a few cases of illegal possessions of firearms was nothing. And if that did not make Hayashi Kaoru grateful, he still has another very interesting secret up his sleeves. Heh, heh……  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usui's mansion  
  
Slamming the door, Usui strode into his study and removed a bottle of wine from the cabinet. Tearing off the stopper violently, he raised the bottle to his lips and took a deep gulp. His fist was clenched tightly and the knuckles of his other hand was white. With a sudden force, he flung the bottle away with all his strength and watched grimly as the bottle smashed against the walls, splattering the red wine across the white persian carpets like blood.  
  
"Damn that bitch!" he gritted out. Getting behind his table, he reached for the phone and dialled a number he had not used in years. After the first two rings, the phone was picked up and a raspy voice answered.  
  
"It's me, Usui,"  
  
"What's the matter? This had better be important."  
  
"There's a hitch in our plans. Hayashi Kaoru is more intractable than we thought. It will be harder to gain total control of Japan's traids without her cooperation."  
  
"Got a mind of her own, huh? Well, you were the one who let her out of your sight. If you had not given her to Jineh, she would be easier to control."  
  
"What!" Usui was furious, "You were the one who suggested that idea. Use her to gain Shinzuku then reel her back in. How dare you suggest I'm the one at fault!"  
  
"Ha, ha…" The laughter was scornful and cruel. It was the second time in one day that Usui had been laughed at. Kaoru's laugh angered and humiliated him but this man…his laugh sent chills down his spine and he found that he dared not interrupt.  
  
"I told you that these children had the blood of schemers flowing through their veins. Their parents were of the triads. Except for that runt, all of them performed better than expected. Once you let her go, how are you going to rein her in again? You are a fool."  
  
Usui was stunned. All the while, he had been used?  
  
The voice continued, "Let me tell you, Jineh was one of my pawns too. Where do you think he got the idea to shoot that runt and use her as bait? Both of you were taken in by illusionary plan of conquering the whole of Japan's underworld but my vision was greater! The world is the limit!" His voice lowered to an excited whisper, "Once those children gained the world, I shall snatch it from under their noses!"  
  
"You are mad! If you already know the kind of people they are, how do you expect to defeat them?"  
  
"Their parents were no match for me. Neither are they. As for you, you are useless now. Do as you wish but I doubt you are able to change your fate." There was a click and the line was dead.  
  
Usui stared at the phone. There would be no help from this quarters but no matter what, he would go down fighting. A personal invitation to her wedding. Usui looked at the soiled carpet and his lips twisted in a parody of a smile. He'd bring a very nice gift to the wedding……  
  
  
  
Finished. That was fast for me. Hope all of you enjoyed it. The mystery man's identity should be easy to guess. And if there's many unanswered questions, just wait for the story to reveal them slowly. The wedding will probably be another chapter later. Guess who's going to show up?(evil laugh)  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews and I would like to add, reviews are like money. The more the better so give me reviews! 


	9. chapter9

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters.  
  
When I started writing 'Strings and puppets', I never expected to have so many characters popping up and becoming part of the story. Especially Misao. But now that she's here, I might as well. I would keep to the pairings in the comics so, yeah, it's Aoshi and Misao, Sano and Megumi all the way. But they would have their own stories after I finish 'Strings and Puppets'.  
  
And thanks a bunch for all the kind reviews. It seems as if Shishio is the favourite guess for the mystery voice. Well, I did say it would be an easy guess but other than that, I'm not giving away anything else. And yes, errr…nameless? If you are looking for the book, the author's name is Lui Heng, Lui as in green and Heng as in scar. Hope you find it.  
  
Chapter9  
  
Kenshin had just gotten through the customs checkpoint when his handphone started ringing in his pocket. Nodding his thanks to the customs officer, Kenshin retrieved his luggage and headed out of the Narita airport. With one hand holding the phone to his ear and the other carrying his light black luggage case, Kenshin looked the very picture of a young, successful professional yet there was something different about him even to the most casual observer. An air of control, restrain and calculation. A suggestion that the man who got onto his wrong side would be very, very sorry……  
  
"Hello," he answered, his voice low.  
  
"It seemed that your suspicions were correct, Himura," the voice on the line was an octave deeper with a husky edge, "Your godfather is in this up to his bandaged neck. Last night, one of my men recorded a conversation he had with Usui. A very interesting conversation to say the least. I will fax you the report this afternoon after confirming some details," he paused. Shishio was a careful man who had his room swept for bugs everyday. It definitely strained all the resources he had to tape that telling conversation.  
  
Inwardly, he made a note to give Chou a bonus for it was him who hung outside Shishio's twenty-fifth storey apartment window with the most sensitive recorder technology has to offer.  
  
The information, therefore could not have been planted. Yet there was something that nagged at him. Shishio Makoto's certainty that he would be able to control them seemed to hint at some ace he had hidden from them. From what he knew of the man, he was controlled by his lust for power but he was not mad. He would not leave any thing to chance especially something so crucial to the finalization of his lifelong dream.  
  
"Some results at last," Kenshin did not know what he felt right now. Although he expected this and was ready for it, to Soujiiro, it would be a big blow. Sensing his friend's silence, he felt that there was still something that he kept from him. "Was there something else that I needed to know?"  
  
"Maybe. I would have to check it out first," Deciding that he had said enough, he changed the subject. "Heard about your impending marriage. Should I congratulate you?"  
  
With that one question, he swept away Kenshin's dark mood. "Thank you. And by the way, you're invited."  
  
"Oh?" That one single expression held a whole world of meaning. "Is that a heartfelt invitation or am I suppose to come incognito or disguised?"  
  
Kenshin did not answer immediately. "Some interesting characters might gatecrash in their eagerness to offer their felicitations."  
  
"Got it. I'll be there. And Himura," the voice was wryly resigned, "You don't ever have to worry about receiving an invitation to my wedding."  
  
Ending their conversation, Kenshin slipped the phone back into his pocket. He had already reached the main entrance to the airport. Last night, Kaoru called to tell him she would be coming to fetch him. Where was she? From a distance he saw a black ferrari speeding down the road. Within seconds, it came to a screeching halt in front of him.  
  
He smiled. Kaoru was at the driver's seat, dressed in casual black vest and jeans. This was the first time he had seen her looking so relaxed. The roof of the car was down and her hair was tousled and wild from the wind. She rested her wrist on the wheels, turned her head to meet him, throwing him a carefree grin. Returning the grin, Kenshin strode over and threw his luggage into the car. With a hand on the low door, he swung himself into the seat beside her. Once he got in, the car sped off immediately.  
  
"You're in a good mood today," Kenshin observed. Technically speaking, aside from their childhood together, he had seen her only a grand total of three times. And the first time was four years ago. Seventeen years had changed a lot of things. Even now, looking at her, it seemed as if he was looking at her through a veil of mist. Sometimes the mist would fade away to show her true self but at times, it would gather to hide her from him. He did not mind. He knew the core of her, her very soul. As for the other sides of her, he had the rest of his life to figure out.  
  
"And why not? You're here and as my husband, it is right and just for you to shoulder some of my burden," she gave him a saucy wink, "There's some details to be sorted out before our wedding. If you wish to get married, you better get down to work."  
  
"What?! I just finished a pile back in HongKong! Kaoru, you can't do this to me!" Kenshin groaned. Although no paper record was done of their illegal businesses, of their legal ones, all the papers were properly filed and checked. After all, it was not safe to put all their eggs in one basket.  
  
"Hah. I know you left it all to Soujiiro so don't try this trick on me. That's why he couldn't come today. When will he be here and who's the bestman?" Kaoru kept her eyes on the road even as she bantered with him.  
  
Knowing that the battle was lost, Kenshin closed his eyes and leaned back, resting his head on his hands. "Soujiiro is taking care of business back home so he will probably be here the day before our wedding." In his heart, Kenshin knew Soujiiro could come earlier but wouldn't. He understood so he hadn't forced him. Soujiiro, Enishi and him. All three of them loved her and he could only thank his lucky stars that his love was reciprocated. "Sano will be the bestman," he paused, "And what about Enishi? When will he be coming?"  
  
"Enishi? He said he had something to take care of in America. Can only come on the day itself. And Sano. He's the bestman, huh? That reminds me. He called earlier and said he will be here later today. Will get Megumi to come and fetch him."  
  
"That would be best. Wouldn't want him to get lost again." Both of them smiled. Sano was never known for his sense of direction.  
  
A comfortable silence descended. The strong wind racing against the speeding ferrari tugged playfully at their hair. A red strand latched itself onto Kenshin's nose, tickling it. Kenshin opened his eyes and rubbed it absently. He looked over at Kaoru and found that she was looking at him too. Memories of the kiss that they shared rose in their mind simultaneouly. But instead of passion, there was a feeling of warmth and closeness that linked the two of them.  
  
Kenshin was about to say something when he noticed from the rearview mirror a car gaining on them. The cocoon of tempory peace was shattered. "Kaoru," he alerted.  
  
Kaoru glanced at the rearview mirror on her side. "I noticed. Sit tight." Kaoru stepped down on the accelarator as she took a different route. One that was less travelled and would not attract police attention too quickly. But it seemed like their pursuers would not wait. A sharp hiss cut through the air and hit the gravel sending tiny shards of rocks flying. Kenshin snapped his head back. One of the shards had sliced his left cheek diagonally leaving a long line dangerously close to his eyes. In a moment, blood welled from the cut.  
  
"Any arms?" Kenshin's voice was cold. Kaoru kept one hand on the wheel while digging under the seat with the other. Her hand closed on a gun and she tossed it at him. "There's a long-range rifle behind but you got to assemble it."  
  
Kenshin hefted the gun in his hand. Fully-loaded, semi automatic. "This will do just fine." He fished his sunglasses from his pocket and put it on to shield against the reflection from the sun. Turning back, he took careful aim at the windshield of the car following closely behind. Just as he was about to shoot, Kaoru swerved sharply. Another two cars had appeared from the side and were crowding them. The windows of the car scrolled down and a gun appeared. It was aimed at Kaoru.  
  
Without hesitation, Kenshin leaned over and pushed Kaoru down, firing at the enemy. The assassin was hit and the car fell back. But the other two cars gained in its place. Kenshin sat back, the harsh rumble of engine in his ears and blood. If Kaoru had been hit……His eyes flamed gold.  
  
In a smooth twist, he stood up and fired at the two cars behind. Eyes narrowed, he fired three shots in measured succession. Windscreens shattered in an explosion of light like raindrops on pavement. The two cars swerved wildly before regaining control. Now all three cars were about a hundred metres behind. Sitting back, he asked Kaoru, still in that cold, almost unfeeling voice, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes. Nothing I haven't seen before," sensing his barely leashed fury and understanding that it was for her, she gave him a reassuring smile. And almost wished she hadn't. His eyes landed on the bruise at the corner of her forehead that was turning yellow rapidly. She hit the door when he pushed her down. The flame of gold blazed even colder. Then he asked a question Kaoru never expected. "Have you played billiard before?"  
  
"What? Billiard?" he wanted to make small talk now?  
  
"Yes. I'm quite good at it." He stood up again and looked at the three cars gaining on them behind. He lifted his arms and took aim. He was not afraid of being shot at because all the assassins in the passenger's seat were dead. "First, you calculate the distance and the angle between each target." He swept his gaze over the three cars and smiled coldly, the gun following the way his eyes moved. "Then, you take aim." His arms stopped moving. "Lastly," he continued in that almost conversational tone, "You fire."  
  
The bullet shot out from the barrel and headed unerringly for the first car. It buried itself in the left wheel of the car causing it to swerve madly to the left directly in front of the second car. The two cars collided in a deafening explosion sending tongues of flames into the skies. The third car could not stop in time and ended in the same inferno. Another loud, ear-numbing exposion sounded. Waves of heat roiled from the fire. Through the heat, images of the wrecked, twisted metal seemed to waver before disappearing from sight.  
  
Kenshin sat down. "Does that happen often?" He asked. His voice sounded more normal. Not as cold nor as frighteningly calm as just now. Kaoru shot him a glance. "Not very often, no." She reached for the hankerchief in her pocket and handed it to him. He took it and held it over his cheek.  
  
"In HongKong, car chases and gunfights on the roads are very common." He smiled ironically. "Usually, nobody took it seriously until it's over because they thought it's just a film-scene."  
  
  
  
The wedding will be soon. That I promise. Soon. The billiard part I got from the book. Thought it was pretty cool so I kept it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Venusskies, I tried to make the dialogue more comprehensible already. Hope it worked.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews(which I read and reread umpteen times) and do give me more so I can improve. Thanks again. 


	10. chapter10

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters.  
  
"Strings and puppets" actually centers on Kenshin and Kaoru. It will introduce the rest of the characters, lay down some background for them and that's it. They will all have their own stories which will be a little connected to "Strings and puppets". In fact, I've already started on one of the stories. I hope that answers your question, Keiko. And Amatesaru Phoenix, the mystery man on the phone you were talking about will be revealed later so you have to wait to know! Btw, I came across this picture online and I think that he kind of look like what Sano would look like if he was real. Go check it out and tell me if you have a better candidate for Sano. You know, if the response is good, maybe we can start a search for everybody too!  
  
http://members.tripod.com/%7EPuDDiNG_JOY16/picture/tomoya14.jpg  
  
Chapter10  
  
Misao tugged at the flowy, white dress she was forced to put on, grimacing all the while. Really, the things she had to sacrifice for the sake of duty! Rolling her eyes upwards, she imagined she could see the pink ribbons entwined in her hair and she clenched her fists. Her reputation as a no- nonsense, ass-kicking tough cop was going down the drain. All her team members were going to laugh their head off when they see her like this and she would probably never be able to live it down. A hard scowl on her face that was in total contrast to the angelic getup she had on, Misao stared at the lyrics and tried hard to memorise it. A choir girl! Grrrrrrr……  
  
All around her, the 'real' choir girls talked and whispered excitedly. The ceremony was to start in an hour's time and they were all ready at the side of the aisle beside the piano. Usually, they would still be in the small waiting room at this time but today was different. For one thing, the guests at the ceremony were an unusually attractive lot. And the groom and his bestman. More than a few hearts skipped several beats at the sight of them. Tall with a decidedly rakish air and a wicked gleam in those golden brown orbs, the bestman was the bad boy every woman wants to tame. The groom, although not as tall was every bit as attractive. Flame-coloured hair and those delicate features. It would not be too far off the mark to say he was beautiful. But the scar on his face and those piercing eyes formed a deadly contrast that just made him all the more alluring.  
  
"And did you see one of the guest just now? The one with that shock of white blond hair? He looked so cool!" Choir girl 1 tittered.  
  
"Do you know who's that man who walked past us just now? The very tall one with black hair and midnight eyes? He's such a dreamboat!" Choir girl 2 blushed.  
  
Misao frowned. Can't they keep quiet? They sounded like a flock of sparrows. Someone nudged her and she looked up. It was Natsumi, the friend in the choir group she bribed to bring her in. "What?" she whispered in an irritated tone.  
  
"That man who walked past…He looked so much like Akira. The eyes and the mouth…" she stared at Misao sharply, "Are you telling me the truth when you say you don't know who Akira's father is?"  
  
"It's the truth!" she threw her hands up in exasperation. "And why ask me this now? I'm on duty remember?" she lowered her voice.  
  
"But that man……" Natsumi's voice trailed off, her eyes on the retreating figure. Misao followed her gaze. Her eyes landed on a man just heading out of the church door. The sunlight from outside threw into sharp relief the broadness of his shoulders and cast a halo on his hair. Misao blinked in shock. In the next instance, he was gone. But that last fleetng image of him was imprinted in her mind. Together with another man's. Slowly, the two images moved closer and closer, one over another and……they merged perfectly.  
  
Keep a grip on yourself, Makimachi! All backviews looked the same and coincidences such as this don't happen. It's been seven years so give it up!  
  
Misao stubbornly ignored the doubts in her and tried to concentrate on the case. Checking the ear piece and mouth piece clipped inside her collar, she moved to a corner to check on her team mates' location. Natsumi looked at her and shrugged. When she was in this frame of mind, no one can do anything with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside the waiting room, Kaoru was alone with Megumi. She sat in front of the mirror and examined her face. Very light makeup that skilfully highlighted her blue eyes without looking too deliberate. Subtle shading of her cheekbones and pale lip gloss that took advantage of her naturally pink lips. Flawless skin. Kaoru stood up. The image in the mirror stared back at her.  
  
Her short hair was covered in a fine, delicately wrought silver net interwoven with crystal drops. A sheer, translucent veil was draped over the silver cap lending a dream-like touch. The ivory-coloured gown she had on whispered against her skin as she raised her hand to touch the cold mirror. Simple and elegant, the off-shoulder long sleeved gown would have looked plain on anyone but her. The sleeves ended at a sharp point at her wrist and a wide silver cloth belt accentuated her tiny waist, meeting in the front and falling in tassles that swayed enticingly when she moved.  
  
Her fingers traced the curves of the face in the mirror. "I'm getting married, Tsubame. Are you happy for me?" She closed her eyes and smiled. A light, warm breeze entered the room and brushed against her face like playful fingers in a caress. Yes. Tsubame would be happy for her.  
  
Turning away from the mirror, she hugged Megumi.  
  
"Thank you, Megumi. Other than knives and guns, I never know you are so good with make-up too," She laughed. Megumi returned the hug with a smile. In the ten years together, in private, their relationship was akin to that of sisters.  
  
"Are you ready?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's not time yet," Kaoru lifted the corner of her skirt and twirled around. "Do you think Kenshin will like it?"  
  
"He will be completely and absolutely bowled over if he wasn't so already."  
  
"Good. That will keep him on his toes around me,"Kaoru smiled impishly. She enjoyed the idea of keeping him always surprised and entranced. Sitting down carefully to avoid wrinkling her skirt, she asked in an off-hand manner, "About the little incident two weeks ago, any follow-ups?"  
  
"The mastermind is Usui, that's already confirmed. The killers he employed are illegal immigrants from Thailand and Cambodia. All thugs and convicted criminals so it's an open and shut case for the police. After they failed to kill you and Kenshin, he's been lying low. But there's words on the streets that he's liquidating his assets, selling off everything,"Megumi reported.  
  
"Is he planning to make a run?" Kaoru was puzzled. Usui was not the kind of man to retreat. He would rather go down in a fight. Or was she reading him wrongly? "How much does he have now?"  
  
"He sold off his mansion and everything under his name," Megumi calculated, "He probably got about two million US dollars now. Some of his other businesses are not so easy to find buyers."  
  
"Two million. That's not really a lot, considering. What's he going to do with two million?" Kaoru mused. Putting this little mystery to the back of her mind, Kaoru opened up a drawer and pulled out a bulletproof vest. She threw it at Megumi.  
  
"Put it on. I don't want to see you injured again."  
  
Megumi accepted the vest and put it on. Although she was the bridesmaid, she refused to wear the traditional gown and insisted on her customary shirt and pants. Serviceable and very practical. The only concession she made was in the change of colours. White.  
  
Looking at Megumi, Kaoru shook her head and remarked, "You know, I might as well ask Aoshi to be the bridesmaid."  
  
Megumi shrugged on the vest and wore her shirt. "About Aoshi, why did you send him on that trump-up errand?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Kaoru did not have to answer but she did and that was all she was going to say on the matter. Her wedding today was likely to be very exciting. Even the police was here and they thought she did not know. What a joke. If anything should happen, it would be best if Aoshi was not around. He vowed his loyalty to her ten years ago and she trusted him implicitly but sometimes, there were other obligations and she did not want to make things difficult for him. It would be best for him not to go head to head with the police. There was, after all, his future to consider.  
  
"Let's go. It's time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kenshin looked at his watch. It's almost time. Kaoru would be here any minute. He stood before the priest and stared straight at the sight of the cross. The tortured Son of God hung at the cross, suffering for the sins of mankind. Yet in the face of the statue, Kenshin thought he saw, not pain but acceptance and hope?  
  
Sano came back from answering the phone and whispered into Kenshin's ears, "Your godfather said that Soujiiro would not be able to make it to the wedding today. Something cropped up in the clan." Kenshin nodded. Something fishy was going on. No matter how busy, Soujiiro would not have absent himself without cause. Did something really crop up or was Shishio planning something?  
  
Enishi was standing beside them and he added, "If something was going on in Hong Kong, there's nothing we can do now anyway. What's important is to get the wedding underway before confronting Shishio." All of them except for Soujiiro already know of Shishio's role in their past. And they were prepared to catch him by surprise after the wedding and merger between HongXing and Shinzuku.  
  
All the guests were already seated. Enishi had brought his men from America as a precaution against attacks from Kobe and they lined the walls of the church. Before long, Kaoru appeared at the church door. Megumi was with her. There was no one to give her away and she wanted to walk to him by herself. Through the long aisle that separated them, silence descended. Everybody in the church had turned to look at her, Hayashi Kaoru of Shinzuku, today's bride.  
  
Most of the guests who were here today were also present on the day she took over from Jineh. In their minds, she remained that confident and arrogant woman who single-handedly defeated Jineh and proclaimed herself head of Shinzuku. That sense of wildness and overwhelming presence had earned their respect and fear. But now, if she would just smile at them, she would have gotten their wholehearted devotion and worship. The sun rained down blessings on her, casting a gentle light that picked out the crystals in the silver net making it sparkle like dewdrops meeting the light of dawn. She stood there, unmoving, her face impassive behind the veil, waiting for the music to start.  
  
Sano leaned over and said in a low voice, "If one day, Kaoru ever gets tired of you, there will no end to the people waiting to take your place."  
  
"That will never happen,"Kenshin replied, his eyes on his bride. Kaoru. Soon, they would belong to each other. But something irked him. A sense of wrongness. He narrowed his eyes and the beast inside him snarled. Abruptly, the air surrounding him seemed imbued with a restless and hostile energy that spreaded quickly to the whole church. Sano and Enishi looked at Kenshin in surprise. Since they were young, they had noticed this strange phenomenon whenever Kenshin was feeling particularly mean. What provoked him this time?  
  
Before they could ask, a dark shadow strolled into the church and headed for Kaoru. Even before he stepped into the light, his mocking voice gave his identity away.  
  
"I'm here to give you away, my dear daughter."  
  
  
  
  
  
Usui is here and what did he do with his remaining two million? Hmmmm. And Aoshi and Misao, like I said, will have their own story so I'm just laying down some bait here.  
  
The part about their past was not clarified here and only mentioned briefly. I plan to write about it in more detail when the investigator a.k.a the mystery man in chpt 9 make his appearance.  
  
Macy, you guessed correctly! But no prize unfortunately. Aoshi is the informant. Kaoru knows but does he know she knows?  
  
The next chapter was an accident and not necessary to the story. I wanted it to be just one paragraph but it dragged on a few pages and I couldn't fit it in anywhere and I thought of deleting it but couldn't bear to so there it is. I will be working on Hiko's story next after such a long hiatus on it. 'S&p' will have to wait a while.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews. Especially on chpt9 'cos I was really apprehensive about the action scene so your comments and encouragements meant a lot. 


	11. memories

A piece of childhood memory…….  
  
The last time Kenshin looked so dangerous, they were still children in the orphanage. The pack of wild dogs living on the island had come out in the day looking for food. They were getting more desperate and hungry because there were fewer and fewer animals in the forest where they lived. Previously, they would come out in the night to rummage for food in the dumps but now, driven by hunger, they were coming out more in the day. Until that day they chanced upon Tsubame.  
  
Having arrived at the orphanage not long ago, Tsubame was not aware of the danger of wandering out alone. But even if she knew, she would not have cared because the kitten Sano-nii gave her had got lost. Its mother was killed by wild dogs and it was an orphaned kitten just like her. But she still had Kaoru and now, she had Sano-nii, Kenshin-nii and Enishi-nii. The kitten only had her. She must find it because it must be scared, all alone like she was when Kaoru was not with her. She pushed the fence open cautiously and tiptoed along the weather-beaten path to the back garden. Kaoru and the rest of them were taking their nap. The two elderly nuns taking care of them were also napping. She must find neko-chan quick before they wake up.  
  
"Meow, meow…neko-chan, where are you? Come out, neko-chan," Tsubame whispered. A faint meow reached her ears and she hurried to the source. It came from under the huge tree in the garden. The mewing was faint and growing weaker. Tsubame knelt down and peered under the roots. In the little shelter, there was a small pool of blood. The kitten's back legs was badly mangled and blood was flowing from its mouth and the torn legs. Tsubame's eyes widened with shock. Tears gathered as she reached out her hands to the kitten. Badly injured as it was, the kitten struggled weakly in her hands. Blood flowed even quicker through the matted and dirty fur.  
  
The tears fall even quicker as she stood there at a lost, not knowing what to do. It was so small and it must be hurting so much. No longer making any noise, the kitten's mouth opened and closed as though gasping for breath, it tiny, as yet unformed fangs coated with blood. Grieving, Tsubame was not aware of the rustling behind her. The dog that had bitten the kitten had come back with its pack. Hunger had driven them here and they were not about to leave without food……  
  
Silently, they spread out, surrounding their two-legged prey, preparing to lunge and bring her down. But a flurry of stones set them back a few steps.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the main house, Kaoru woke up with fear gripping her heart. Tsubame! Climbing down the double-decker, she checked if Tsubame was in her bed. She was not. Alarmed, she run into the boy's room, knocking on the door frantically. A sleepy-eyed Sano opened the door, "What's up?" he yawned.  
  
"Tsubame's gone! Get Kenshin and Enishi, quick!" The urgency in her voice drove away the sleepiness. Rushing back to the room, they quickly woke up Kenshin and Enishi. Together, the four of them arrived just in time to stop the dogs from pouncing on Tsubame. Seeing them, Tsubame stumbled forwards. But instead of reaching for Kaoru, she reached for Kenshin. A trace of hurt passed by Kaoru's face but it happened so fast no one noticed.  
  
Although Tsubame had not known Kenshin long, she always felt a strange sense of calmness with him. That he would protect her and Kaoru. It was a feeling subtly different from what she felt with Kaoru.  
  
Seeing the dying kitten in Tsubame's arms and the tears on her face, Kenshin felt rage coursing through his veins. Pushing Tsubame to Kaoru, he said shortly, "Go to the main house first. We'll be back in a while."  
  
Although unwilling to leave the boys with the wild dogs, Kaoru understood that it was more important to get Tsubame away first. They may share the same face, but Tsubame was so much softer and gentler. She did not want her to see anything that would scare her. Nodding, she led her sister back.  
  
In the back garden, the pack leader watched as his prey got away. But there were three more left. He snapped his jaws, spittle hanging from his drawn back lips.  
  
Once the girls were gone, Kenshin turned to face the pack with Sano and Enishi at either side. Bending down slowly, he picked up a dead branch on the floor, keeping an eye on the dogs which moved slowly to encircle them. Shifting, the three of them stood back to back, watchful and alert.  
  
It was now late afternoon and the sunlight sieved through the leaves. The calls of birds were conspicously absent. The silence was only broken by the growls of the pack.  
  
Without warning, the battle-scarred black dog leapt at Kenshin, his jaws aiming for his throat. Startled, Enishi and Sano fell to the ground and rolled away. The other dogs stayed back, watching the battle. Kenshin had ducked to the left, escaping the bite to the neck. But the dog now had his teeth embedded in his shoulders. The weight of the dog pushed Kenshin onto the ground and he landed with a heavy thud on his head.  
  
His grip on the branch was not loosened. Hair-raising growls sounded close and loud in his ears. He could feel his bone grind against the dog's teeth and the pain ran like lightning through his body. Wetness run down from his shoulders. His blood and the dog's spittle. From the corner of his eye, he saw Enishi and Sano running towards him. But he did not want their help.  
  
Clutching the stick tightly in his fist and ignoring the pain in his shoulders that threatened to paralyse him, he raised his right hand and closed it on the dog's ears, squeezing with all his strength. With his left, he swung the stick and hit the dog's body with such force that it snapped. With a startled yelp, the dog loosened its bite and tore loose from Kenshin's hand, retreating. Kenshin stood up, gasping, his breath loud and raspy. Seeing that Kenshin had stood up, Sano and Enishi stopped their advance.  
  
The dog was panting as it faced Kenshin. It's eyes were bloodshot and crazed as it swallowed the blood in its mouth. The warm, coppery taste whetted its appetite. Its muscles tensed as it prepared itself for another leapt. Kenshin shifted his grip on the stick. All his attention were on the animal in front of him. In its next attack, Kenshin vowed to kill it.  
  
In the next instance, it leapt again but this time, Kenshin was ready. He leaned backwards as if falling freely to the ground. Unable to stop in midair, the dog was carried forward by its momentum. Kenshin lie on the ground, his eyes wide open. The shadow of the dog seemed to cover the sky, keeping the sun away in a minor eclipse. Its belly and chest were fully exposed in that single moment. Without hesitation, Kenshin aimed for its open belly with the splintered ends of the stick.  
  
Blood, hot and fresh gushed out from the gaping wound as the dog fell and landed on Kenshin. Silence reigned as all stared disbelievingly at how the battle ended. Red sticky liquid stained Kenshin's worn clothes and sipped into the earth. "Kenshin?" Sano whispered uncertainly. Finally, the body trapped under the carcass began to move. The hand holding the stick still embedded in the dog shoved the heavy load aside where it landed on the floor in a dead weight.  
  
Kenshin stood up. The whole of his shirt was red. No one could tell where he was injured because he was bloody all over. Silently, he looked at the rest of the pack. His eyes were those of a predator, burning with thirst and calculation. The remaining dogs stirred uneasily, whining with fear. Their whines were the only sounds that disturbed the eerie silence. Standing a short distance away, Sano and Enishi felt as if they standing in the eye of a tornado where the air was thick and oppressive. Their playmate was no longer the person they knew. It seemed that the blood had awaken a beast that resided in the body of their friend.  
  
The stiffling atmosphere weighed down heavily, straining their nerves. Any movement from Kenshin would break the taut tension because he was the most dangerous creature in the closed off garden now. But he did nothing, allowing the tension to build as his eyes roamed over the remaining pack. One by one, they cowered under his gaze and retreated carefully until finally, one of the dogs broke into a dead run. The spell broken, the rest of the pack follow suit, leaving the body of their fallen leader behind.  
  
Once the dogs were gone, Kenshin seemed to slump in exhaustion. Sano and Enishi hurried to support him. Through the dried reddish brown splotches on his face, his skin appeared unnaturally pale.  
  
"I'm all right. Go get a few spades, the both of you. We need to bury the dead dog before the pack came back for meat," Kenshin moved over to sit under the tree with the help of his friends. Now that the adrenaline was no longer pumping, he felt every bit of the pain and beating his body had gone through. Blood was still sipping sluggishly from the wound on his shoulder and he pressed his good hand on it.  
  
"I'll get it. Let Sano stay with you," Enishi decided.  
  
"I want to be alone," Kenshin insisted, "They won't dare come back, just go."  
  
Casting worried looks back at Kenshin, they ran to the other end of the orphanage where the tool shed was.  
  
Alone at last, Kenshin closed his eyes. The battle and his injuries had taken a lot out of him. But he could not rest. His mind was filled with crazy images of the battle and how he felt then. Another him, another entity it seemed, had risen to take control of his body. To coldly calculate how to eliminate the threat. There was a dreadful thirst for blood in the planning and a frightening elation when the hot, burning blood of his prey sprayed onto his face. But what disturbed him most was the part of him that had stood back from the killing shared in that pleasure. And wanted it.  
  
His senses, still highly alert felt a presence. A familiar one. Going around a corner, he saw, through the thick foilage, Kaoru holding the kitten. Although to everyone else, the twins looked the same, he had always been able to tell them apart simply because they felt different to him. Tsubame was delicate and fragile. She needed to be protected and tereasured while Kaoru was strong. If they were flowers, Tsubame would be the carefully-tended lily in the greenhouse and Kaoru the wild rose that flourished freely under the sun.  
  
Her face was blocked by the leaves but he could see her cradling the kitten carefully in her arms. Curious about what she was doing, Kenshin did not make any noise. With one hand supporting it, she covered the mouth and nose of the kitten with the other. Kenshin's eyes widened. Weak and dying, the kitten barely struggled. Within seconds, it stopped moving. Stunned, Kenshin did not know how to react. Her hands, still plump with baby fat moved slowly away. Even in her small hands, the dead kitten looked like a pitiful scrap of fur, shrunken in death. As he looked on, droplets of water fell upon the matted fur, sinking in and clumping it up. Kenshin reached out to brush away the leaves.  
  
Kaoru was crying. This was the first time he saw her crying in the month since she arrived with Tsubame.  
  
Tsubame came running up the path with bandages and medicine and hearing her sister's arrival, Kaoru wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'm back! Neko-chan?" Tsubame asked worriedly as she laid down the supplies she found.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tsubame. The injuries were too serious…"Kaoru did not have the heart to tell Tsubame that no matter what, with the extent of its injuries, the kitten would have died despite her ministering. It might live to the next day but that was just prolonging its sufferings. So she killed it.  
  
As Kenshin watched Kaoru comfort her sister, he realised that the person who swallowed her tears and pain, felt the hurt deeper because it was a lonely secret only they knew. Returning to the garden to wait for Sano and Enishi, he resolved to be there for Kaoru no matter what. He would not allow her to hold back her sorrows with him and he would share everything he had with her.  
  
That night, when all the day's business was dealt with, Kaoru returned to her bed, tired out. Climbing into bed, she saw through the faint moonlight, a red feather lying on her pillow. Picking it up by the shaft, she twirled it between her fingers, watching the light reflecting off each fine hair. It belonged to Kenshin, she remembered. He used it as a bookmark and Sano teased him, saying that it was the exact colour of his hair. Smiling, she put it under her pillow. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that the colour really does ressemble his firey hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter was not planned so its simply titled 'memories'. But I still hope you enjoyed it. Soujiiro had not arrived at the orphanage at this point of time. 


	12. chapter11

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters.  
  
Thought I'd be concentrating on Hiko but hit a very big obstacle. Going to tear my hair out over him. Soon, I'd be bald. Anyway, exams are over and I should be looking for a job. Wish I was still a student.  
  
Only Selene agreed with me about the guy looking like Sano (Pout). Never mind, Selene, obviously we have more discerning eyes. Chibi Angel, I think you are right. Thanks for the reminder. It's now a PG for the violence. If you think it should be changed, please tell me cos I'm not quite sure about these things. And about Aoshi, don't worry. It will all come right in the end.  
  
Chapter11  
  
A silence had descended upon the church as Usui's voice rang out. The guests watched on with interest. It seemed that the very …stimulating scene at Jineh's manor was about to be repeated. Chaos and violence followed the Shinzuku's new leader like moths to flame, resulting in death and destruction. Who would be the victor this time?  
  
Kenshin's muscles tensed and he made a move towards them. But Enishi stopped him with a light hold on his arm and a whispered, "Wait and see." Although Kenshin stayed where he was, Enishi could feel him straining to exert tight control over his desire to rush over and protect Kaoru. Sano stepped forward to stand beside him. "Megumi will protect her. Don't worry." Sano's words were spoken confidently but in his eyes, there was a trace of anxiety. Even he could not be sure if it was for Kaoru or for Megumi.  
  
Stopping just one step away from Kaoru, Usui gave her the once-over. She looked stunning, was his only thought. He should have taken her while she was still in his charge. Too bad he missed out on the taste of her. This delectable bitch.  
  
Meeting Usui's gaze squarely, Kaoru could read all the nasty, dirty thoughts he no longer bothered to conceal. The hate and lechery he felt for her was evident. Keeping a lid on her disgust of him, Kaoru asked, "To give me away? That's so kind of you. I never know you still think of me as your daughter." Her voice was calm and impassive. No one could tell what she was thinking.  
  
"I'm not just here to give you away, Kaoru," Usui's expression was smug and filled with barely contained glee. This time, nothing would go wrong. He would prove to Shishio Makoto that he, Usui of Kobe, has the ability to conquer Japan's underworld on his own! "I prepared your dowry too."  
  
"My dowry?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow. Over at the other end of the aisle, Kenshin's eyes glowed. He could hear clearly the menace in Usui's voice as well as the oily undertone. He lusted for Kaoru.  
  
"Yes, two million US dollars. To recruit the number one killer in the world, Lupus. Only the best for you, my daughter. He should be arriving any minute now." He gloated.  
  
On hearing that name, an excited murmur rose from the guests. All of them had heard of Lupus. The name was synonymous with death. And perfection. Three years ago, he single-handedly destroyed the drug-ring in Thailand. In the secret headquarters hidden in the mountains, he killed all thirty-eight men and three women, including the politician in collusion with the drug lord and four buyers. When the police arrived after receiving a tip-off, they found the whole mansion filled with the dead. Even the veterans had never seen such cold-blooded massacre. The amazing thing was that all the victims died of a single shot to the heart with minimum bleeding. The very accuracy of the shots sent shivers down their spines. It seemed that a robot had carried out the execution, not a human.  
  
Ever since then, his fame, or rather, infamy had spread. He no longer accepted mass deals like the one in Thailand. Rather, he went for single projects. Just one target. He could only be contacted through an information web called Remus, set up online. For the right price, one could even find out what the American president had for tea to whether there were really yetis in the Himalayans. But getting the information from that website was not cheap. Still, there were buyers. Only, those who wanted to contact Lupus with an assignment were sworn to secrecy. Divulging this secret meant death.  
  
Amidst the whisperings, Kaoru made an imperceptable sign only Megumi could read. Leaning close, she said in a low voice, "Security is watertight. I checked everything personally." On hearing Megumi's assurance, Kaoru cast her eyes down, shielding her thoughts. Lupus had never failed in any of his mission before. That meant Megumi must have overlooked some little details. For all they know, he could be here now, with his gun aimed at one of them.  
  
"Whose life did you commission him to kill?" Her's or Kenshin's? She looked up, pinning Usui with a glare. Her very aura had changed. Now, she was the huntress and the protector, ready to fight for her loved one.  
  
Strangely, the hostile energy that Kenshin projected had died down. But in the midst of the shocking revelation by Usui, nobody noticed. Everyone's attention was on the confrontation between Kaoru and Usui.  
  
"Why, are you worried? The great Hayashi Kaoru of Shinzuku, worried? For your man or for yourself?" He smirked. The insult she dealt him, she would now pay in full.  
  
Without warning, Kaoru's hand snaked out and closed over his throat, her nails digging into the vulnerable flesh there. Usui's eyes bulged as his windpipe was squeezed close abruptly. He did not expect her to attack him so openly. He forgot what he learnt at Jineh's birthday. Hayashi Kaoru was not one to let the presence of witnesses stop her from doing what she wanted to do. He clawed at her hand frantically, breaking the skin and leaving thin trails of blood. Her fingers dug in deeper, oblivious to his struggles and indifferent to her own pain.  
  
Misao stared, transfixed by the scene unfolding in front of her.The brutality and violence of the underworld hit her like a ton of bricks. This woman, Hayashi Kaoru. When she first entered the church, Misao could not believe she was the leader of Shinzuku. She was too small and she looked too much of an innocent to be the preson she was reputed to be. But now, her fist clenched around the throat of that toad, Usui, Misao was convinced that she was fully capable of what she was suspected of. Yet even in this act of killing, there was nothing coarse about her. Instead, she looked like an avenging angel.  
  
"Should we act now?" A voice came through the earpiece.  
  
Misao tore her attention away from Kaoru and scanned the church. Himura Kenshin had shaken his friends loose and was heading for his bride. But there was nothing threatening about his stride. In fact, he was strolling as though going for a walk. Misao narrowed her eyes. Something was not quite right here.  
  
"Wait first." If Usui died, they would be rid of a human scum and could also charge Hayashi Kaoru with murder. Two birds with one stone. If not, well, assault was a charge very easy to wriggle out of and the superintendant did tell her to go easy on Hayashi.  
  
"Kaoru, let him down," Kenshin laid his hand on her shoulders. Kaoru cast him a glance. He looked relaxed. The beast seemed to be under control. She loosened her fingers and withdrew her hand. Limply, Usui slid to the floor, wheezing and clutching his neck. Tears had escaped from his eyes, unbiddened as he gasped for breath. Kaoru stared coldly as he struggled to breathe and gulped in huge mouthful of air. Beside her, Kenshin ignored the crumpled, trembling form of Usui. He reached for Kaoru's hand and held it close, inspecting the scratches and claw marks that drew blood. Wordlessly, he licked away the tiny pearls of blood that welled up against the pale, broken skin.  
  
Still holding Kaoru's hand gently, he nudged Usui with the toe of his shoe. "Get up. I've a few questions for you," His voice was soft and pleasant.  
  
Hands stroking his throat gingerly, Usui staggered to his feet. Eyes filled with loathing and more than a touch of fear, he rasped defiantly, "There's no need to answer your questions. You'll be dead soon enough." He had Lupus. Therefore, he had nothing to be scared of.  
  
"Then don't answer. Just listen," Letting go of Kaoru's hand, he stepped closer to Usui. "You paid a million to the information web, Remus, to find out how to contact Lupus," He smiled but did not wait for the answer. "With that information, you contacted Lupus. Probably left a message on one of the thousands of noticeboards online together with your number and you waited for him to answer," On seeing Usui's face blanched, Kenshin's smile widened a fraction. "Just a lucky guess. He replied. You wanted me killed and offered him a million dollars for the job. He agreed and you deposited the one million into the account he stated. Am I right so far?"  
  
Usui could not speak. It seemed that he knew every step of his plan. Sweat broke out at his forehead. He wanted to swallow the saliva that pooled in his mouth but could not. His throat hurt too much. He could feel his heart beat erratically as he stared at the face in front of his. So friendly. Like a demon's.  
  
"I wonder," that calm, conversational voice again, "Why Lupus hadn't appeared. To shoot down all your enemies. Take revenge for you. Do you think," now the voice actually sounded worried for him, "That he lied to you? Let you come here all alone to die?"  
  
"No…I paid! I paid him!" Instead of clutching his throat, Usui had his hands fisted in his hair. Pale and sweating, his eyes wild, he looked as though he had gone mad. Images seemed to swim in front of his eyes. The raspy voice of Shishio Makoto filled his head. "You are useless now. Useless! Ha ha ha…" "You're a fool, Usui and you cannot change your fate…" Mocking voices, jeers. They all looked down on him. So scornful, filled with contempt. No, no!  
  
The voice of a child interrupted uncertainly, "'scuse me, is there a Mr Usui here?" A pair of round eyes peeked out from outside the church door. Hesitantly, he moved forward a step. It was a child of about ten, skinny, grimy and in patched clothings that spoke of poverty.  
  
Usui turned to stare at the boy. There was a desperate gleam in his eyes. A wild hope. The boy shrunk back from him. Bravely, he spoke up, "I have a message. For Mr Usui."  
  
"I'm Usui," He smoothed his hair and tried a smile. It came out as a grimace. He licked his parched, dry lips.  
  
"Al'right, the message is this," the boy closed his eyes and recited from memory, " 'I am here as agreed. But your one million is only enough to buy my presence, not my bullet. Lupus.'" The boy opened his eyes. "That's it. That's all the strange man said. And," the boy drew himself together, "He said the man with red hair would give me a hundred dollars for it."  
  
"He said that, huh?" Kenshin shook his head with amusement. He reached into his pocket for and motioned for the boy to come. The odd, stifling atmosphere in the church scared him. But a hundred dollars…He pushed down his appprehension and tried to walk confidently forward. He skitted around the man he was to pass the message to. He seemed to have been dealt a big blow. As though the stock market had crashed and he was now a bankrupt. He reminded him of his father just before he jumped down from their apartment on the twelfth storey. Averting his eyes, he stopped in front of the red- haired man.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
He was about to retort that it was none of his business when he looked up and into those amber eyes. He swallowed the retort at the tip of his tongue and answered sullenly, "Yahiko."  
  
"Well then, Yahiko-chan, here's your hundred dollars. And stay away from strange men next time. They could be dangerous."  
  
Grabbing the money, Yahiko turned and ran away. At the door, he stopped, knowing that he was far enough from the man's reach should he get angry. He turned back and yelled, "My name is Yahiko, not Yahiko-chan!" With that, he disappeared.  
  
Smiling and not the least bit offended, Kenshin turned his attention back to Usui. "Well, your plans have come to naught. You sold off all you owned to buy my life but it was not enough. You are nothing now."  
  
Dismissing him, he deliberately turned his back on him and took Kaoru's hand. With Megumi flanking her other side, they moved down the aisle together.  
  
Driven pass the point of sanity, Usui remembered the gun he had in his waistband. He had no time to reach for it just now when Hayashi Kaoru had her hands on his neck. Now, he would use it to kill them. Prove to everybody that he was not a failure, he was not useless! With one trembling hand, he drew out the gun but before he could fire, Kenshin whirled around and kicked the gun away.  
  
"You are so predictable that you are pathetic," Kenshin said coldly.  
  
Seeing his last hope vanish, Usui crumpled to the floor once again. This time, he would never be able to stand up.  
  
The whole church was silent. They had seen Hayashi Kaoru destroy Jineh. Now, they witnessed Himura Kenshin tear down Usui piece by piece. This two person, both ruthless and powerful on their own. What would their union bring?  
  
An odd smile playing about his lips, Kenshin said in a voice that reached everyone, "Will the police kindly clean up this piece of offal. I believe possession of firearms in Japan is illegal."  
  
With a curse under her breath, Misao stepped down from the side stage and motioned to her group members. Together, they cuffed the babbling Usui and bagged the gun, their actions swift and efficient. While her team mates did their work, Misao stood in front of the couple, her eyes steely. "Miss Hayashi, Mr Himura, you are to come down to the station. We need to take your statements."  
  
"Officer, we are the victims here, not the criminal. We would, of course be glad to assist the police. But today is our wedding day. If it is convenient, tomorrow, we would drop by the station in the morning." Kenshin answered. Although polite, his tone suggest that this was the best offer she would get.  
  
Scowling, Misao waved to her team mates. Within minutes, they took off.  
  
As they watched the team disappeared around the corner, Kaoru broke the silence. With a narrow eyed glare at Kenshin, she hissed under her breath, "You have a lot of explaining to do, Himura Kenshin."  
  
Blinking, the cold air that surrounded him dissipated. "Maaa ma, Kaoru. Today's our wedding. We'll keep the interrogation for later. Let's complete the ceremony before our priest faints from too much excitement."  
  
So saying, they moved down the aisle again. This time with no interruptions. By now, the number of guests had dwindled to a handful. Most of them had left one after another together with the police. And all the tittering choir girls begged to be released from today's job. All in all, the ceremony that was about to commence was a small, solemn affair.  
  
The priest was a man who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties. Hair combed back neatly and bookish spectacles in place, he looked like a congenial, godly man.  
  
After signing the documents that listed the belongings of both Shinzuku and HongXing and the agreement between the two tribes, the priest announced benignly, "I now pronounced you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
The hard barrel of a gun was suddenly pressed to Kenshin's temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter is finished. Yeah! Usui was just the appetitizer. The main course's just coming up. You don't think I was going to let them off so easily, do you? Hee hee. Guess who's holding the gun.  
  
What do you think? Jineh died and Usui went mad. Fitting ends for them. Finally settled them. From now on, it would be them against Shishio Makoto. No other bad guys. Reviews, please. 


	13. chapter12

The characters in the story don't belong to me. Just borrowing them for a little escapade so lay off with the lawyer's letters. Thanks for all the reviews. Usui was just an excuse to get rid of the cops. Now the real party begins. Hey, did you all ever wonder about why none of them could remember anything of their life before the orphanage? Well, there will be a clue in this chapter. Did you have a nice time guessing who's holding the gun? No need to guess anymore cos the answer's about to be revealed!  
  
Chapter12  
  
Two weeks ago  
  
One side of the wall was lined with built in shelves that reached the ceiling. Volumes of biographies and books on various subjects and interests filled every available inch of space. On the computer table in front of the window, a man sat, engrossed in the latest reports his followers had sent in. He knew he risked death for every moment that he sat there, his back unguarded and vulnerable. But he did not care. It was his own way of challenging fate.  
  
The man reached out for the coffee by the side and glanced at the wall clock. Three a.m. in the morning. A time when the weakness of a man was revealed. When all his deepest and innermost fears could come to life to haunt him. Setting the coffee aside and leaning back against the chair, fragments of long-ago memories surfaced.  
  
He remembered that day as if it was a dream. Some images clearer and sharper than others. The bright, glaring stare of the sun in the little garden. In his mind's eye, he could still see the brilliant halo of Kenshin's hair under the sunlight. The exact same shade of the feather in Kaoru's hand. He was too far to hear what she said to him but he could see Kenshin reaching out to take the feather from her hands. And with a rare, mischievious grin, flick it at her nose rousing a startled yelp from her. She chased him around with her fists raised high, their laughter filling the garden. That was the first time he had seen the two of them acting like the children they were. A few minutes later, Sanosuke and Tsubame attracted by the laughter, came into the garden and joined them.  
  
He could walk out from behind the tree and join them too but he did not. He stood where he was, his eyes filled with the sight of their joyous faces and his ears with their delighted screams and shouts. When finally they left, he walked into the garden and picked up the feather that lay forgotten in a corner. Then, he could not understand why there was a sudden tightness in his chest at the sight of their happiness. Why he deliberately distanced himself from their joy.  
  
But now, he could. It was envy. It was jealousy. Because of their closeness. Because he could never be what he wanted to be in her eyes. Because their wedding would be held in a fortnight. He tried to let go of his feelings and on the surface, he did succeed. Tonight, however, he could not stop himself from thinking about the past. He knew all along that to Kaoru, Kenshin was different. So why let himself sink deeper for her? He had lost even before he began. He could compete with Kenshin for her love. He did not believe that he was in any way inferior. But he could not compete against her heart.  
  
The phone rang. Loudly and rudely, startling him from his reverie. Frowning, he answered the phone. Who could it be, calling so late in the night? It must be something important or no one would dare disturb him at this time.  
  
"Who's this?" Silence met his question. Was it just a prank call? "Answer me," he began to get impatient.  
  
"He came home from work one day "  
  
The voice was low and hoarse but with an odd singsong quality to it. There was a magnetism that drew in the listener, attracting him to press closer. When the last word fell, silence reigned. For an undeterminable time, there was no answer. Then it came.  
  
"A mask upon his face / Kissed his wife and held his babe / The shadow beneath lay in wait / And then it pounced, knife in hand / Buried it in his wife's breast  
  
Her blood was hot and scalded his face / He wiped it off without a trace / He left the body where it fell / Accompanied by the innocent child  
  
He went to the bathroom to wash up / And saw in the mirror a smear of red / His eyes cleared and the mask fell off / He rushed out to the front door  
  
There he saw what he dreaded / The knife upright, deeply embedded / He knelt down and removed the blade / Unheeding of the crying babe  
  
Perhaps the shadow striked again / Perhaps he did it without its aid / The wilful murder of his wife / Maybe it caused him to end his life  
  
Two lives were lost / And we could never tell / What he was thinking / When the knife fell."  
  
The voice that recited the rest of the macabre poem was vaguely mocking, taunting even. Yet when the green, flickering light from the computer screen hit his face, it revealed an expressionless façade..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Present-At the church  
  
Enishi was holding the gun.  
  
This sudden turn of event had caught everybody in the church by surprise. Kaoru stared at Enishi in shock. Never had she thought that Enishi would betray them, turn his back on their friendship. She could not believe that she had misjudged him so badly. Sano was equally stunned. Before they could react to the unexpected development, Enishi pulled the trigger.  
  
In that split second even before the explosion of the gun could be heard, Kenshin twisted to the side. The bullet sped past, stinging the tip of his ear and nearly taking out his eye before embedding itself in the church wall. Without giving them any time at all to stop him, Enishi aimed and fired another shot at Kenshin. His relentlessness and the total lack of feeling on his face was chilling. He wanted Kenshin to die. And it seemed like that was all he was thinking of.  
  
This time, he did not miss.  
  
Redness spread rapidly and obscenely through Kenshin's white suit. It happened so fast that it was not possible to see immediately where he was injured. With one hand pressed to his chest, Kenshin slumped to the grounds. The sight galvanised everybody to action. Sano was standing nearest to Enishi and he aimed a kick at Enishi's elbow, meaning to disarm him. With the slightest movement, Enishi moved out of the range of attack but strangely, he did not attempt to shoot Sano.  
  
Enishi raised his hand to block Sano's punch.  
  
Enishi's men stood there, confused at the development, not knowing if they were to follow their leader's action in attacking their hosts or to try and get specific instructions from Enishi. Their confusion and indecisiveness rendered them incapable of any action for the moment. The priest, Kaoru and Megumi had rushed to Kenshin's side. Kaoru knelt down by his side and felt a familiar numbness in her heart.  
  
Not again, please. You've taken Tsubame, don't take him too.  
  
Gently, she lifted his head onto her lap while Megumi examined his wound carefully. Beads of sweat had broken out along his forehead and Kaoru swept the darkened hair back. The gash on the side of his head had split open and blood was flowing. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled a wan smile and lifted his hand slowly. He closed his hand on her shoulders and tugged. Kaoru leaned over with her ears close to his lips. The priest and Megumi could see his lips moving as he whispered to Kaoru.  
  
Her eyes flickered once to the bloody stain on his chest and her expression closed suddenly as if a shutter had been drawn. After a while she lifted her head. The strain of keeping conscious had finally gotten to Kenshin and his head fell back as his world blacked out. Megumi looked up from her examination of Kenshin's wound and faced Kaoru with an odd expression. Their eyes met and something passed between the two of them.  
  
Standing up, she said, " His wound is too serious. I can only slow down the flow of blood and the bullet is lodged inside. If we don't get him to the hospital now, he could die."  
  
"Then let's go," Kaoru draw Kenshin's arms over her shoulder and stood up awkwardly. Enishi's men chose this moment to act. Moving as a team, they swiftly divided into two groups, one group to surround Enishi and Sano and the other group to stop them from leaving.  
  
Enishi's second-in-command, Hoshin stepped forward, "I'm afraid we cannot allow anybody to leave yet." His voice was hard.  
  
"Allow?" Kaoru repeated, "I did not ask for permission. Get out of my way." She swept the five men who blocked the exit with an icy gaze. In her mind, however, she was swiftly turning over the odds of winning the five men. They were Enishi's best. She and Megumi could probably win though it would be close. But with Kenshin injured and having to protect him, the odds were very slim. As for the priest who was still hanging around, she would be thankful if he stayed out of the way.  
  
Although, Kaoru cast the priest a suspicious glance, he looked nervous and twitchy, something about him just didn't fit. Those tawny eyes belonged more to a predator than a prey but she did not have time to ponder on the contradicting vibes she picked up from him. Those men were armed. She and Megumi weren't. Sano was busy. No help was coming. She recalculated the odds. Not good. Make that paper-thin.  
  
At the moment, they were at a stalemate. They dared not attack because the only order they had from their leader was to protect Hayashi Kaoru and Himura Kenshin. Yet their leader was the one to put that hole in Himura Kenshin. Hoshin cursed under his breath. He could see that something was not right with Enishi. That total lack of feeling. He had never seen him act like this in the ten years that he worked under him. Damn. He hated contradicting orders.  
  
At the other end of the church, Sano and Enishi were still fighting. Both of them sported bruises but their movements had not slowed down a whit. Enishi had lost the gun and they were evenly matched now. Neither of them could get the upper hand. Enshi, his face blank and emotionless was more intent on getting away than hurting Sano. He feinted to the right and took a sudden swipe at Sano's face. From out of the corner of his eyes, Sano saw the punch coming. Instinctively, he leaned back and felt the force of the strong blow passed by. His eyes widened and he scowled. Before Enishi could pull back his fist, Sano grabbed his arm and twisted sharply. To prevent his right arm from being fractured, Enishi loosened the muscles in his arm and moved in closer to Sano. With a jerk, he shoved his elbow into Sano's chest. Sano saw the blow coming but did not block. It knocked the winds out of him. In retaliation, he applied greater pressure on his hold.  
  
Pain. He could feel the bones in his arms grinding against each other. Tight. Hot. Like tyres against gravel roads. So hot it burns.  
  
Kill Himura. No one else. Is Himura dead? Must kill Himura. Make sure he's dead. Obstacles must be removed.  
  
Showing no hint of the pain that Sano was inflicting, Enishi aimed another blow at Sano. This time, his elbow was going for the throat. Sano had no choice but to let go of Enishi's arm to evade the blow. The two of them broke apart, their harsh breathing loud in the silence of the church. The minute Sano let go of his arms, Enishi sped down the aisle. His target was clear. He was heading for the small group by the doorway. He was going to finish off his job.  
  
The men who surrounded Kaoru, Megumi, Kenshin and the priest melted away when they saw their leader approach with Sano close behind him. Enishi did not stop when he reached them. Kaoru twisted her body so that she could shield Kenshin. Her mind was working frantically for a way out but it seemed to her that this time, there was no retreat.  
  
Enishi's eyes showing no sign of recognition, he stretched his hand out and plucked a gun from the holster of one of his men. Sano knew he was too far to stop Enishi but he had to try. Desperation lent him strength. With one leap, he flung himself onto Enishi.  
  
A sharp, loud crack sounded in the little church for the third time. Everything seemed frozen in that spilt second. Megumi, who had moved to cover Kaoru tightened her muscles, expecting to feel the punch of the bullet but she felt nothing. Looking up, she found Sano sprawled on top of Enishi. A small pool of blood was slowly spreading from the still form lying on the floor. Sano struggled to his feet and looked down at Enshi. A well of mixed feelings rose. Shit! He only wanted to take him down not kill him! He was a . friend.  
  
He bent down to check Enishi's wounds but heard a laconic voice that stopped him.  
  
"Ahou. He's not dead. I missed." The last two words were ladened with disgust.  
  
Sano swung his head and narrowed his eyes at the man who spoke out.  
  
"What do you mean you missed? He's bleeding!"  
  
"I was aiming for his heart. But because of your idiotic actions, I only injured him," He paused.  
  
Perhaps it was just as well that he missed. Himura would probably not take kindly to having his friend shot dead although said friend was trying to kill him. His free hand snaked into his black robe for a packet of cigarette. He removed one stick, stuck it in his mouth and returned the packet. When he withdrew his hands again, he held a lighter. Bending slightly, he lit the cigarette and drew a deep puff. Through the cloud of dense smoke, he continued, " He's unconscious only because he hit his head too hard on the floor when you landed on him. The bullet in his shoulder is only a flesh wound."  
  
He turned to look at Enishi's men. "We are taking him with us. You are welcome to come along."  
  
Everybody was silent as they took in his words. Enishi's group of men turned to Hoshin for guidance. He stared at the man who had ended the last ten minutes of chaos so suddenly. One shot. Fired so fast that nobody saw or felt anything until it was all over. With a flash of insight, he knew that even if they worked together, they could not stop that man. He was too fast. He looked down at Enishi. A couple of their men were already with him trying to staunch the flow of blood. He felt no danger and his instincts told him that he could trust this man. If they went along, perhaps they could find out what happened to Enishi earlier on. He nodded and motioned to the others. Four of the men left to drive the cars up to the church.  
  
While Hoshin directed his men, Kaoru studied the man in the robes of a priest intently.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the priest," His lips twisted wryly, "Invited personally by your husband to come and preside over the ceremony." He bowed. "Saitoh Hajime at your service."  
  
  
  
  
  
Finished. Sorry for the six month hiatus. Did this chapter confuse you? Errrr.never mind. The little poem at the earlier part is supposed to give a clue to Enishi's odd behaviour and it does mean something to the story. Abstract? Well, I'm no good at poems and rhymes. Bear with me. Odd behaviour? An understatement perhaps. Anyway, I'm sure you will get it.  
  
Priest = Saitoh Hajime = Lupus = mystery man Kenshin was talking to on the phone in the airport. Oh. And is he ordained? I'll remember to reveal that in 'swtw'.  
  
Oh yeah. Reviews and criticisms please. I got a feeling there's something wrong with this chapter but as the writer, I really can't put my finger on what's wrong. Need a third party to point it out. Thanx. So tired. Can't bring myself to go back and read it again. Just review it please. Thanx again.zzzzzz...zzzz..zz 


	14. chapter13

Hi, I'm back again. (dodge all the rotten tomatoes and eggs) It was a dry spell for me, the last six months. Except for one or two chapters on 'The Mirror', I didn't write at all. But I'm back again and I'll try updating more regularly (now, why does that sound so familiar?) Ok, ok, guess I used up all the trust invested in me. But seriously, real life does intrude and sometimes, I find it quite hard to squeeze out the time to write.  
  
If you recall, I said in earlier chapters that this story is based on one that I've read. But after so long, this story has become mine and it's taking a totally different bend from what I originally had in mind. I shall labor on although it may be at the speed of a plodding tortoise. Yeah...well...anyway, on a more upbeat note, it's been a year and a half since I started writing fanfic so to commemorate, I shall include a short summary of each chapter! Yay!!!  
  
PS. The more discerning readers and the friends who know me well will know that this is just an excuse to refresh my own memory. Ooops...  
  
Summaries  
  
Chapter1  
  
Kaoru and Tsubame were adopted by Usui of Kobe yakuza. Kaoru trained in the ways of the traids. They were sold to Jineh of Shinzuku and Tsubame was shot and held as hostage for Kaoru's compliance. As adopted daughter of Jineh, Kaoru was given two bodyguards, Megumi and Aoshi.  
  
Chapter2  
  
Kaoru was sent to America for further training. Her goal: To amass power. 8 years later, in Hong Kong and Italy, her old companions, Kenshin, Sano and Soujiro had climbed up the ranks of the traids and mafia. The three of them received an invitation to Japan for Jineh's birthday celebration.  
  
Chapter3  
  
Kaoru met with Enishi. Discussed ways to get together because she was suspicious about their past. Brought him to see Tsubame, whom she later killed to release her from her sufferings.  
  
Chapter4  
  
In a few words, Kaoru flexed her muscles. During the birthday celebration, she killed Jineh and seized control of Shinzuku. A classic 'eyes met across the room' scene between her and Kenshin. Recognized each other for the predators they were. Hmmm...rephrase. They recognized each other from their shared childhood.  
  
Chapter5  
  
Kenshin revealed to the rest of the gang that Kaoru was one of their old friends from the orphanage. Their godfather, Shishio plot for an alliance of Shinzuku and HongXing through marriage between Kaoru and Kenshin.  
  
Chapter6  
  
Kaoru flew to Hong Kong and met with the gang. Raised some questions about their shared fate of being adopted by the triads. In order to defeat Usui, they agreed to a marriage which was not going to be just a business alliance. Go figure.  
  
Chapter7  
  
Kaoru was back in Japan. Usui went to look for her and the gauntlet was thrown. Of course, Usui slunk away like the dog he was. Misao made her appearance as a police officer.  
  
Chapter8  
  
Misao was told to go undercover for Kaoru and Kenshin's wedding. She was also instructed not to make things difficult for Shinzuku. It was revealed by the superintendent, Okina, that there was an informant in Shinzuku. Usui called a mystery man for help but was brushed off. He vowed to take revenge on Kaoru.  
  
Chapter9  
  
Kenshin had set spies on his Godfather, Shishio. It turned out that Shishio was the man Usui called to ask for help. He extended an invitation to a friend for his wedding. After meeting Kaoru at the Narita airport, they realized that they had been followed. They managed to get rid of those people.  
  
Chapter10  
  
Misao went undercover as a choir girl. Kaoru found out from Megumi that the assassins who followed her and Kenshin were ordered by Usui. He had sold off all that he owned but they did not find out what he planned to do with the money. At the wedding, Usui suddenly appeared.  
  
Chapter11  
  
Usui had employed Lupus, an infamous assassin to kill Kenshin. But he had been fooled. The shock of losing everything was too much and he lost his mind. He was taken away by the police and the wedding carried on. At the end of the ceremony, someone held a gun to Kenshin.  
  
Chapter12  
  
2 weeks ago, Enishi received a strange call. It seemed to be the reason why he suddenly viewed Kenshin as an obstacle to be removed. Kenshin was shot but before Enishi could deal out the coup de grace, he was stopped by the priest who turned out to be Lupus/ Saitoh/ mystery man/ Kenshin's friend.  
  
I think that says it all for what happened previously. Now it's on to chapter 13!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
A tall, solitary figure stood in front of the newly erected tombstone. The air was still. Although the sun was staring from overhead, it seemed that a shadow surrounded him. This was the most peaceful spot in the garden. In the morning, the trees would cast their shade protectively over the grave. In the coming summer, flowers would bloom in profusion. The wonders of nature that she missed while she was alive would accompany her in her sleep now. All of a sudden, there was a whisper among the trees. A gentle breeze rose and it teased out the slightest of movement from the motionless figure. It ruffled his hair. As if a spell had been broken, the man moved at last. He got down on one knee and laid a bouquet of white lilies against the tombstone. Reaching out, he brushed away the wilted leaves that rested on the black marble. His hand came to rest on the photo of a smiling face.  
  
The face that was getting married today. The same face but such different fate. He remembered the first time he saw her in Shinzuku. She was lying in a pool of blood, her face pale and lifeless. Yet standing over her, he saw her mirror image, tight and drawn with fury and fear. Still alive. His own emotions then were tumultous. Anger, despair and pain. While Megumi followed Kaoru to America, he stayed behind on her orders. He was to protect Tsubame, take care of her. But he had already failed.  
  
In the five years after, when he stayed in Shinzuku, he was a virtual shadow. He stayed by her side taking care of all her needs, doing penance for his failure to keep her safe. If he had been stronger, he would have spared Kaoru the pain of removing the life support. He should have done it himself. But he could not bring himself to do it. Gazing intently into the photo, he realized that he had never seen a real smile on either face since ...so long ago. But recently, Kaoru seemed more animated. He knew it was because of Himura Kenshin. Perhaps he would be good for her. For now, he reserved his judgment.  
  
Taking one last look at the photo, he stood up and walked away. He had been away long enough. He was sent here, overtly, to inform Tsubame that Kaoru was getting married. But he knew that was just an excuse. He did not mind. He had other ways of knowing what happened when he was not there.  
  
Heading for the garage at the side of the mansion, he saw four cars speeding down the driveway. He tensed and narrowed his eyes, his steps slowing. The cars screeched to a halt near the porch. Kaoru stepped out of the car and she was helping Himura down. Upon seeing that, he lengthened his strides. Something was wrong.  
  
Sensing his approach, Kaoru called out, "Aoshi, quick!"  
  
He was beside her in a few steps, stretching out his arms to take the weight of Himura from her but she refused to let go. He shifted his position and drew Himura's arms over his shoulder. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Sagara helping an unconscious Enishi out of another car. Beside him was a man he had not seen before. Filing his face away in his memory, Aoshi hurried up the steps amidst the tense, taut atmosphere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Enishi's shoulder wound was not serious. But he did not wake up. It seemed that the blow to his head when was the cause. After dressing his wound, they retreated to Kenshin's room leaving Enishi with Hoshin and a trusted servant. Kaoru had refused to let the doctor see to Kenshin's wound, allowing only Megumi near. As was his custom, Aoshi stood near the door. For such a tall man, he had the uncanny knack of blending into the surrounding such that no one noticed his presence. He learnt the stranger's name and studied him with a deceptively casual eye. He was next to the window, leaning against the wall, the lines of his body relaxed. Light streamed in but instead of illuminating his position, it cast him into deeper shadows.  
  
Sanosuke, Kaoru and Megumi had left Kenshin's side and were heading for the seats beside the window. Their expressions were grim.  
  
Kaoru tossed a rust-red, sticky object on the table. It landed with a wet smack, splattering the table with red droplets. An almost empty bag of artificial blood. Then she turned to glare at Saitoh.  
  
"Kenshin's unconscious. So you answer. The two of you were prepared for Enishi, weren't you? " Kaoru bit out the words coldly.  
  
"We knew what he was going to do," he turned to look at Kenshin who was lying motionless in bed, "But we underestimated the threat that he posed."  
  
"Kenshin was going to fake his injury, wasn't he? Except that now he doesn't have to pretend! The bullet almost blew his brains out. He could have died!"  
  
Unable to control his anger and confusion, Sanosuke strode over to the window and grabbed Saitoh's black lapel robes.  
  
"Explain yourself! How do know what Enishi was going to do? And why weren't we told?" he paused, "Who are you anyway? How are you connected to this?"  
  
Saitoh's eyes were calm and collected. In the face of Sanosuke's rage, he shook off his hold with a twist of his hand leaving Sanosuke holding air.  
  
"Nothing can be done or clarified if you insist on behaving like a puppy not yet housebroken. I don't have to explain myself. Not to anybody." Saitoh stepped away from Sanosuke and approached Kaoru. "You look like you have got more sense. Perhaps we can talk." There was no doubt that the last statement was not a request.  
  
Kaoru nodded, her mind racing with questions. Although she still hungered to know about Enishi's sudden change, she needed to know more about this man who turned out of nowhere and who knew so much. What was his role exactly?  
  
"A few months back, Himura got in touch with me. He needed to keep surveillance on his foster father and I was the obvious choice so..."  
  
"Wait a minute. Why you? What do you mean when you say that you are the 'obvious choice'? How do you know each other?" Sanosuke blurted out. Kaoru leaned slightly forward in anticipation of the answer. She would not have asked straight out like Sano but she was very curious too.  
  
Saitoh cocked an eyebrow. "We are ...," he deliberated, "...acquainted."  
  
Sanosuke threw himself onto the couch and blew at his fringe in a gesture of exasperation. He knew he would not get a straight answer. Surprisingly, Megumi commented, "That's a very unsatisfactory answer."  
  
With a smirk, Saitoh answered, "Yes, I know." Without missing a beat, he went back to the original track, "My team and I kept a twenty-four hour surveillance for months. We recorded every call he received and every call he made. Two weeks ago, he received a call from Usui. It confirmed Himura's suspicions. Shishio Makoto was behind the scheme of sending the lot of you to different triads in the world in the gamble of gaining control eventually."  
  
Kaoru had pondered over this matter. She had similar suspicions before but there was the one big overwhelming obstacle that she could not reconcile with and she could not see how Shishio Makoto maneuver his way around the odds.  
  
"Isn't the element of chance that Shishio counted on too big? He managed to lay out his chess pieces on the positions he wanted on the board but how can he be assured that we would go the way he wanted us to? How can he control or predict how it will turn out?" Kaoru closed her eyes, her brains working frantically to search for loopholes and possibilities.  
  
The room was taut with suspense and tension. Saitoh sat quietly, studying the woman in front of him intently. He did not question Hayashi Kaoru's intellect. She would come by the answer eventually but would she dare face it? Leaning back, he felt the weight of a measuring gaze. It came from the man standing by the door. Aoshi Shinomori. Interesting. He was protective of Hayashi Kaoru. The way, he would check on her every few minutes. He doubted that protectiveness was conscious. Does Kenshin know? Hmm...  
  
The silence was broken by Sanosuke. "What if he has the means to control us? Look at Enishi. We all agree that Enishi will not betray us so how do we explain his actions in the church except that he did not know what he was doing? That he was somehow being ...manipulated?"  
  
So he has a brain after all, Saitoh mused. How fortunate for him.  
  
Kaoru did not say anything. This thought had already crossed her mind but she was still struggling with its implications. If that was indeed the case, how did Shishio Makoto do it? And it meant that all of them are probably under some form of control that they were not aware of. When this control is triggered, they would have absolutely no idea of what they had done. Nor could they help themselves, judging from Enishi's actions. Kaoru could feel a cold chill encasing her heart.  
  
"All these were speculations up till a week ago. We recorded a phone call which gave us the clue to unravel this riddle." Saitoh took out a cassette tape from a pocket. Without a word, Aoshi walked out of the room. He was back within a few minutes with a cassette player. Slipping the tape in, they waited with bated breath for it to start. The twin wheels spun and from the speaker, there was a harsh static sound. When the voice sounded, they were all startled.  
  
"Who's this?... Answer me!"  
  
"He came home from work one day, A mask upon his face, Kissed his wife and held his babe, The shadow beneath lay in wait, And then it pounced knife in hand, Buried it in his wife's breast.  
  
Her blood was hot and scalded his face, He wiped it off without a trace, He left the body where it fell, Accompanied by the innocent child.  
  
He went to the bathroom to wash up, And saw in the mirror a smear of red, His eyes cleared and the mask fell off, He rushed out to the front door.  
  
There he saw what he dreaded, The knife upright, deeply embedded, He knelt down and removed the blade, Unheeding of the crying babe  
  
Perhaps the shadow struck again, Perhaps he did it without its aid, The wilful murder of his wife, Maybe it caused him to end his life.  
  
Two lives were lost, And we could never tell, What he was thinking, When the knife fell."  
  
".......Yes."  
  
"Trigger, 'You may kiss the bride.' Mission, kill Himura Kenshin. Repeat."  
  
"Trigger, 'You may kiss the bride.' Mission, kill Himura Kenshin."  
  
"You will remember nothing of this. At the count of five, you will put down the phone."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One.. two.. three.. four..five." Click.  
  
The whole conversation took place in less than five minutes but it felt a lot longer. The temperature in the room seemed to have fallen by several degrees.  
  
"That was..."Kaoru looked lost for words.  
  
"Yes. Enishi and Shishio Makoto,"Saitoh paused. "As far as we were able to determine, it seems like a case of hypnotism."  
  
"But that's impossible!" Megumi pointed out, her tone uncertain, "Hypnotism only works in close proximity when the subject could not escape the control. And even then, the mind must be susceptible to suggestions. What was asked of Enishi must be in direct conflict with his will and he would surely have fought against that!" Saitoh nodded in apparent agreement. "What you said matches with the research and information that we found in the time we had. But after talking with Himura, I discovered that all of you have a part of your memory blocked. What if that part of your memory contains the key to Shishio's control over Enishi? A child's mind is more malleable and vulnerable. Who knows what Shishio might have done in that time?"  
  
"His control over us is hidden then. The key to open our mind to him is words," Kaoru worked through the problem quickly. "He needed to awaken our obedience with passwords." A sudden thought crossed her mind. "If it's just words, why didn't he use a shorter, simpler password? Why did he recite such a long verse to Enishi to trigger his obedience?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? If it's too short and ordinary, someone may say it by pure chance and the game will be up," Sano snorted. His brain was still fumbling with the idea of mind-control that he did not think too deeply into a seemingly irrelevant issue.  
  
Saitoh got up from his seat and wandered back to the open window. Where he went, the light seemed to dampen. "To Shishio, it is a game. The password or key that Shishio chose does have a special significance." He bent over slightly to light his cigarette and the flare of the lighter brought out a strange gleam in his amber eyes. "Following the lead in the ... password, as you call it, we checked out recent cases of domestic violence involving deaths of married couples. It took some time but we finally found one particular case that matches all the details related in the verse."  
  
Kaoru felt the world spin beneath her. After a whole series of revelations, it appeared that the shocks were not coming to an end. She learnt that her mind was not totally her own. Her husband kept important secrets from her. Her forgotten past may hold the key to her present predicament. And now, a strange verse that may affect all their life. Holding on tightly to the arm- rest, she braced herself for new shocks.  
  
Ok, this is the end of chapter 13. Hope it answers some questions. I tried to get this chapter out by last week but I missed the deadline I set myself. Sorry, Lesly. 


	15. chapter14

There's really no excuses I can give that's valid and acceptable, nothing I can say in my own defense for not uploading new chapters. I accept all the charges and plead guilty………

Having 'The Mirror' removed from was quite a huge blow to me. I mean, it was up for almost 2, 3 years and then to have it removed because of 'explicit content' simply doesn't make sense. Actually it wouldn't have such a big effect on me had it not been for the fact that my computer crashed and I lost all my fanfiction. I thought 'The Mirror' was lost for good and I was very upset. Not only that, but all the lovely and encouraging reviews were gone too! Luckily the fic was archived on another website and someone found it for me. But my reviews will never come back. I'm very sad about that………

If there's anybody out there who's still interested in 'The Mirror', I'll edit it and post it again. But the original version with the lemon will have to stay at the other website.

Chapter 14

It was right in the middle of the afternoon. Although it was late spring, the air still carried the bite of winter chill. Even the piercing rays of the sun could not drive it away.

Tendrils of smoke gathered and dissipated. Saitoh Hajime drew another deep puff before withdrawing the cigarette.

"The case that we found was not a recent one. It happened 24 years ago in Japan, Okinawa," Saitoh focused his intense stare on the group in the room. He paused, seemingly collecting his thoughts before continuing in a detached tone, "His name was Mutou Ensuke, 36. According to the reports, he was an instructor in a local dojo. His wife, Mutou Takako, 32 was employed at a nursery. They had a two year old son. From all accounts, they were a loving couple. The police could not find any motive at all for Mutou to kill his wife and then to commit suicide………" His voice trailed off.

"Wait, that's it?" Sanosuke called out in surprise. "How………what happened?"

Surprisingly, Saitoh did not answer with a terse 'ahou'.

"It happened exactly as the verse described. He stabbed his wife and killed himself. There were traces of blood in the sink which suggested that he did indeed wash up in the bathroom after killing Mutou Takako. There were no hints of infidelity on either party or any financial difficulties. It remained a mystery why he destroyed his own family."

"Is that all?" Kaoru asked. A cold feeling had settled in her guts. She knew that there had to be more. There must be a connection.

"The police did not spend much time on this case. It was pretty much cut and dried. A case of family violence. Although the detective in charge of the case had doubts about closing it, there really weren't much that he could do. The Mutous did not have any family members to question and probe and there was nothing to investigate. However, when I looked into their background, I discovered that they did not exist beyond the five years that they lived in Okinawa."

Everyone was listening so intently that nobody noticed the faint movement from the bed until they heard a hoarse whisper.

"That's the greatest number of words I've ever heard coming from you, Saitoh."

In the next instance, Kenshin found himself surrounded by a circle of concerned faces.

"Kenshin! Are you alright now? You fool! You scared years off my life!" Sanosuke was the first to reach the bed and his voice rang out loud in his anxiety.

"You must be weaker than I thought to be laid up in bed just because of that minor graze," drawled Saitoh as he sauntered near.

Unexpectedly, another person spoke up. "Bloodshed on a wedding does not bode well." Aoshi left unspoken whether it was ill boding for the marriage or the future.

Kaoru had stilled her face and said nothing. Only her tight grip on Kenshin's hand betrayed her relief.

"Kenshin, why………" demanded Sanosuke.

To stall further comments and questioning, Kenshin raised his free hand weakly from the bed, "Before you go on, just pass me a glass of water first."

After taking a sip of water, Kenshin looked up and locked his gaze with Saitoh. "Have you discovered anything new since the last time we talked?"

"Hn………If you had not interrupted with your dramatic recovery, I'd have finished the report." No one could tell if Saitoh meant any sarcasm with his dry tone. "What I have will be new to you too. I'd appreciate if there aren't any more unnecessary comments. Save the questions for later."

"Mutou Ensuke's real name was Yukishiro Shinobu. He was a key member of Kurokaze, a very prominent yakuza group in the 1970s and 80s. Other then being the nephew of the head of Kurokaze, he was also one of the important leaders of Kurokaze's martial arm. But at the heights of his 'career', he disappeared from Kurokaze. He was then 31. The actual reason for his leaving was hushed up."

"When he died as Mutou Ensuke, the police in Okinawa did not link him with Yukishiro who had disappeared five years ago or else, they might have discovered more before the trail became cold. He took pains to hide his more salient features and that threw them off."

Saitoh stopped here and reached into his pocket. "There was a picture of him in the files." Saitoh walked over and placed the picture on the table beside Kenshin. The rest of them gathered close. The picture was grainy and not well taken. The background was very dark and it seemed to be taken at the gate of a mansion. A car was parked outside the gate and a man was bending over, opening the door. They could not make out his features but one thing stood out very clearly in the picture. He had a shock of white blond hair.

For a long while, nobody spoke a word. They stared at the picture and tried to digest al the information that they had been given. The implication of that unique hair color could not be ignored.

"Ah………is that Yukishiro's natural hair color? I mean, he didn't dye it that color, did he? But isn't it terribly obvious? He's like, wanted by the law, right? So………," Sanosuke's ramblings trailed off. He could not seem to form a coherent sentence with his eyes still fixed on that picture. Shaking his head, he decided to go straight to the point.

"Is he," Sanosuke paused. By asking straight out, he would be voicing everyone's suspicions and in strange way, confirming it. But they had to know. "………related to Enishi? Is he Enishi's father?"

Saitoh did not keep them in suspense. "The circumstantial evidence points to that. The age of Yukishiro's son and Enishi's matched. Other then the distinctive hair color, which is natural by the way, there is a resemblance between your friend and Yukishiro in the other pictures that we found. Of course, when he became Mutou Ensuke, he dyed his hair black." Saitoh removed two more pictures from his pocket and laid them on the table.

One was a simple head shot of the kind used for passports. It showed a man who was gazing straight into the camera, his light brown eyes flat. He was an attractive man with strong features and tan complexion. Beneath sharp cheekbones were slight hollows that lent him the air of an artist. His hair was black in this picture. Even so, the resemblance was uncanny.

The other picture threw them off balance. It was a wedding picture. The groom was Yukishiro Shinobu. He stood behind his bride with his arms encircling her, his hands covering hers as she held a bouquet of lilies. He was not smiling but there was no mistaking the possessiveness and warmth in his eyes when he looked at his petite bride. She was looking up at him, her eyes shining. She was not beautiful but the gentle curve of her cheeks and the sweetness of her expression lent her an entrancing charm.

Looking at this picture again and knowing of the tragedy that would follow years later, Saitoh told himself that he would solve this mystery. A man like Yukishiro should know how to protect his own woman. Yet he killed her. Saitoh had an idea that he did not do it knowingly. But it was all speculation at this stage. When he found out what really happened, he would clear Yukishiro's name. And punish the one who played God with others' lives.

Kaoru sat down carefully on the bed. She was afraid that if she loosened the tight control that she was holding over herself, she would break down. Maybe start screaming. Or burst out with questions. Or tears. She felt as if she was Alice, fallen down a rabbit hole where nothing make sense but everything came together with an undeniable logic. At this moment, she would not be surprised if Saitoh told her she was Shishio Makoto's illegitimate daughter or that Kenshin was her brother. Wait a minute. That _would_ faze her. She could feel horrified laughter trying to escape from her throat and worked to stifle it. Looking around hurriedly, she saw Kenshin's glass of water still in his hands, half full. She snatched the glass and gulped down the water.

Her actions did not go unnoticed. Kenshin gently disengaged her fingers from the death grip she had on the empty glass and held on to her hand. Aoshi looked away when he saw that Kaoru had regained control. He thought he knew all there was to know about them, this group of orphans who had survived such hardships but now, Saitoh overturned his presumptions.

Unlike Kaoru, Kenshin and Sanosuke, he had not gone through what they had but no matter what, he was involved and had been since the very beginning. Involved, more personally then any of them can guess. He had investigated more deeply than Kaoru has bided him but had never discovered the method of Shishio's control. Although he could not have guessed what Shishio had done, he cursed himself for having overlooked the report on their lost memory.

"So, somehow, after the Yukishiros' death, Shishio took Enishi away and managed to install some kind of mind control over him."

"Isn't that obvious?" Sanosuke muttered irritably at Aoshi's calm tone. "What's more worrying is that we are also under his control. That damn poem………"

"Do not forget," added Megumi quietly, her eyes on the wedding photo, "How he got hold of Enishi and also his parents' death. On the surface, Yukishiro just lost it one day and killed his wife. But I do not believe that. There are too many questions. Why did he leave Kurokaze? Why did he assume a new identity and why did he kill his wife?" she turned to Saitoh and asked, "You said he used to be a member of Kurokaze. Is Kurokaze still in operation? Maybe we can find out more from that lead."

"I have already thought of that but my men have not found anything yet. It may take some time."

"Then the poem? Why did Shishio use that poem? We understand the significance of the poem to Enishi. But the poem itself………I'm no frigging Lit or psych major but it seems that he made up the poem and used it to control Enishi and he did it to show something!" Sanosuke's voice was tight with barely controlled temper. He knew the rightful target for his anger was not there and tried to check himself. " 'Shadow lying in wait', 'mask falling off'………He did something to Yukishiro Shinobu. And he's taunting Enishi with it! I could kill him."

The small room was quiet once more after Sanosuke's outburst. Kenshin held on to Kaoru's hand and stroked it absently. He had heard some of that from Saitoh previously and had come to his own conclusions and speculations. They were all connected in some ways to each other and it all linked back to Shishio. All of a sudden, Kenshin had an intense curiosity about the 'key' that Shishio used to control him. Would it reveal anything of his past? Would it relate the truth of his parents' death as it did for Enishi? His hands tightened on Kaoru's.

"As things stand now, I'm sure no one would object if we bug all the phones in this house as well as the mobile phones that you are using?" Aoshi directed his question at Kaoru, Kenshin and Sanosuke. "The three of you are now at risk of being targeted next. We'll have to be prepared for that. Megumi, you have experience in medical field. Find out more about hypnotism so we know what to expect when Enishi wakes up. Saitoh," Aoshi looked steadily at the man whom he acknowledged privately as his equal in intelligence gathering, "I'll work with you on Yukishiro Shinobu and Kurokaze. They are our only lead at the moment."

Saitoh gave a terse nod. He could do with Aoshi's expertise in this area.

"We mustn't forget, Soujiro is still with Shishio in Hong Kong. Maybe he suspected something and is holding Soujiro as hostage. I'll make a call back later to check on things there." Kenshin spoke up. "I don't think he knows that I've been keeping tabs on him but we must be careful. Sanosuke," He found Sanosuke standing at the end of his bed, "Don't be rash."

"I know. I'll help Megumi with her research. I'm not stupid."

"All right then, let's get to work." He started to get up from his bed.

"Stay where you are. Aoshi and the rest will take care of things. I have some things I need to discuss with you." Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Kenshin.

On hearing the warning tone in Kaoru's voice, the rest of them filed out of the room, leaving the two of them alone.

When they were inside, the room seemed too small to contain them. Their forceful personalities filled the room even when they tried to conceal it. Now that they had left, the room seemed strangely empty. And too quiet for Kenshin's comfort.

"Ah………Kaoru?" Kenshin began tentatively.

"Why have you been keeping all these from me? You knew that Enishi would attack you in the church yet you gave me no warning. Why? If I don't have an acceptable reason from you, you can forget about the wedding." Kaoru had pulled herself together and found a focus for her turbulent emotions. Kenshin's deliberate omission of his knowledge of Shishio's actions.

Kenshin knew that it was not the time to remind her that they had already signed their marriage certificate. He would have to assuage her anger and do it fast. But his reasons for not telling her didn't seem so valid now. Nevertheless, he had to try.

"Well, the main thing was, I didn't really believe that Enishi would attack me. Intellectually, I could accept that he was being manipulated but emotionally, it just wouldn't register. I only got to know about it not too long ago. This information was too important to relate over the phone so Saitoh came personally to inform me. And ah………I don't want to worry you?" He added the last bit uncertainly.

Frankly speaking, it just never crossed his mind to include either her or Sanosuke in his plan. He was too used to working alone when it came to dealing with Shishio. It was like that with Soujiro because Soujiro trusted Shishio too much. He had only Saitoh to make his plans with and it did not occur to him that Sanosuke and Kaoru could help too.

"Not too long ago? So how long ago was that?" Kaoru ignored the last insulting part about not wanting to worry her.

"Ah………last week." Kenshin squirmed uncomfortably. He was hoping that she would not ask.

Kaoru looked at him shifting his legs from side to side and peering at her to gauge her temper. He cares for her. There's no doubt about that. She could kick a big fuss about this and teach him a lesson for underestimating her. They are going to live out the rest of their lives together so he had better be educated now. But that would be so ………shrewish. She made up her mind.

"Kenshin," Kaoru smiled sweetly.

"Yes?" He did not trust that smile. It raised the hackles at the back of his neck.

"You do know that I'm not a helpless, wilting flower, right?" She asked with a calm voice.

"There's no woman I know who's more capable of taking care of herself." He reassured her hurriedly.

"Good." She sat down next to him and reached for his head. Brushing his hair aside, she touched the place where the bullet grazed him. "I do not like being the last to know about things especially when it comes to matter concerning your safety." She leaned over and placed a kiss on his wound. "This will not happen again or," She sat back and looked into his eyes, "There will be hell to pay." All these were said in the most reasonable tone ever.

Kenshin swallowed hard and nodded his head. Got it.

"All right then. That's settled. Now, about Soujiro………" The discussion they had next took them all the way till nightfall. But at the end of it, they had decided the next step they would be taking.

No cliffhangers this time. Too tired to talk much. Hope I'll gather the strength of will and fortitude to start the next chapter soon. Hey after 3 years, someone read 'Sleeping with the wolf' and wrote me a new review. Wow………I think my next chapter will be for that story. It's connected to this one but it happened after the end of this story. It's all in my mind anyway. I'll think seriously about it. Goodnight.

11th April'05 1am


End file.
